Signed, Lucy
by InLoveWithFairyTail
Summary: Meet Lucy Heartfilia and her journal. She's an otaku, and just happens to share some of her anime knowledge with a certain salmon-haired boy. He might not have taken being called a "bishie" very well...
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I've been publishing a lot of stories lately, but I couldn't resist on this kind of story! I've read a lot of jornal-like things lately, and I thought it would be fun! Please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Fairy Tail or any of the other mentioned animes/mangas mentioned in this story!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I guess that's what I'll call you.

Diary makes me sound like wussy who complains all the time (though that's what I'll do anyway).

And firstly….

Hi there. I'm Lucy.

My mum got you for me because she says I spend too much time watching anime.

As if it's MY fault.

Blame the person who created the Internet (although I LOVE that person).

She says high school life should be about socializing with friends…and L-O-V-E.

Then she proceeded to tell me about how she and dad met. It was a booooring story.

I told her I've got love…anime guys are way more perfect than real life ones.

Have you watched Bleach or Naruto? Ichigo and Naruto KICK ass!

She sent me to my room for saying the "a" word. No one in my family knows what "tsundere" or "yandere" even mean. It's pretty sad.

"Yu-Gi-Oh? What's that?"

My dad. He's what you would call a work-a-holic. If the entertainment business made an anime directed towards people like my dad ("And for the next episode, Rhea has to stack PAPERS!") they wouldn't be very successful…he's one of a kind.

My mom is too obsessed about how a teenage girl's life SHOULD be. Crushes! Secrets between FRIENDS!

I HAVE friends! They're just all involved with the social network, and are people who I will probably never meet face-to-face.

I won't know anyone at school, and the skirt is WAY, WAY short.

Makes me wonder who designed them. I hope it was a young, sexy guy…and not vice versa.

The school's called Fairy Tail Academy or something…what a weird name.

Imagine going up to someone and saying, "We're the Fairy Tails!"

A guy would get beat up probably. Don't know how girls would react to it.

Mom says I can't watch anime today, either online or with my DVD set of Prince of Tennis.

She says I should try to breathe in some fresh air more.

I told her that seeing the characters in the show get some fresh air supplied enough of it for me.

She glared at me, and told me no, I can't watch television because I'm obsessed with Japanese shows and comics more than a normal person would be.

Has she ever heard of the word "otaku"? That's what I am!

And I bet there are TONS of people like me who lack social lives because it's WAY better seeing anime people socializing!

All right, so maybe a FEW people like me. A few. I'd be lucky if it was a handful.

But like all wonderful otakus, I don't want anyone to find out.

I don't know why. What's the shame of liking a few T.V. shows, anyway?

A LOT wrong, the people of normal society would say. You'll be estranged from all people and you'll grow up old and alone with your one thousand something cats.

Why is that cats always have to live with the lonely people? Aren't dogs capable of doing that to? How about fish? They don't do anything but swim around in the bowl – or cup – you give them.

By the way, don't EVER put your fish into a cup. You might think it's some water you can drink, and then…

Even though fish spend their WHOLE LIVES taking a bath, they don't taste like they have been.

Luckily, I spit Goldy back into the water before I could swallow him.

If it was a him. I can' tell the difference between the female and male genders of pet fish, anyways.

And Goldy probably wasn't the best name for a GOLDFISH, but cut me some slack. I was a little kid.

What's that you say? Little kids should have MORE imagination?

Well, maybe I was one of those exceptions.

I don't know. Every little kid I've run into has added the "ee" sound to everything they own.

"Beary", "Rabbity", "Whaley", "Doggy". It's a classic sound for names.

Though it won't sound very good twenty or so years in the future when you name your kid "Kiddy" or something.

What was I talking about?

Right, lonely, otaku. I don't really think otakus are a lonely sort of people.

We have our boxed set of Pokemon shows (tapes, because the old episodes are SO much better than the NEW ones), and a couple of games to keep us going, you know?

So what if we listen to Vocaloid? So what if we spend our weekends practically locked in our rooms playing some king of long PC game? So what if…we have journals we insert are private and personal thoughts into?

Go ahead, rip up our notes (not really, I kinda need those), and trash our clothes (I kinda need those too), and write obscene names on our desks (you know what, just don't do anything to us nerds!)!

If someone rips this notebook, I wonder if I'll miss it.

I'll get back to you on this question.

Tomorrow's the first day of school, so I have to rise up bright and early.

Early is what gets me the most.

Who invented the idea of starting school early, anyways?

What's the difference between going to school in the afternoon?

Of course, there's always the issue of homework being completed.

What about NO HOMEWORK then?

These are just hopeful wishes that are bound to NEVER happen.

If someone created a petition for a ban on homework…

Hey, how come that's never happened before?

Maybe it has, and it just failed epically?

What if I start a-?

No way. That means interacting with people.

I was kidding. I'm not writing up a petition.

I'm dawdling again.

I might as well take you tomorrow.

Maybe

You know…if I'm not too busy with hanging out with my friends.

If you just believed that right now, you better read this entry again.

Signed,

Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

**Hoep you like it! Next story introduces Levy and Cana! Natsu will come soon! I promise! Please read this story until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carissa101 – Thanks for reviewing! Funny thing! My FAVORITE is Rin and Len as well! I LOVE, LOVE Len! My family is always like why do even watch anime, too. I'm all like, don't judge!**

**Dog's Paw Burning in Hot Ash – YOU'RE LIKE MY NUMBER ONE REVIEWER! THANK YOU!**

**Lolyousaidbuucket – hahaha, I like your username…Otakus rule!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

The first day of school was fine, I guess.

And the entrance ceremony wasn't too bad.

It wasn't totally boring. So overall, it was fine.

Except for the part where I was sitting next to this sick guy.

He kept on sneezing into his hand, and wiping his boogers onto his uniform sleeve.

At one point, he leaned towards me, and asked me for a tissue.

I'm sorry, but I don't carry a box of Kleenex with me everywhere I go.

And I was WAY, WAY occupied trying to get away from his running snot to answer him properly.

They way I'm writing this, it seems as if nothing happened much, but a LOT did happen.

My first class is English.

And for the first day of school, the teacher decided to read a short story right off the bat.

Right?

So, after we read the two pager, she tells us that she's going to put us into groups of two so that we can do an assignment she has planned ("Oh joy!").

So, she tells me that I'm going to pair me up with Cana Alberona, and then she gives me this real sympathetic look. Like she's telling me she's sorry.

I don't know why she's reacting like this until I actually meet up with my partner.

First off, Cana's pretty. She has long, dark brown hair that falls in waves, and she has sparkling eyes that are veiled by long, dark eyelashes.

She's also got a LOT of…chest.

And the second thing I notice, she's wearing her shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned, revealing a huge amount of cleavage, and a VERY short skirt.

I blink, not wanting to say anything dumb.

"So," she scowls at me, "Are you going to do all the work for me?"

Hell no! I want to yell.

I want to.

But her penetrating, beautiful eyes are giving me the scariest death glare I've ever seen in my whole, entire fifteen years of life.

And I kind of want to live on longer.

So I say yes.

And then she freaking growls at me!

"No, you aren't. I'm not dumb you know! I'll do some of the work myself!"

Well, she SHOULD have said so right from the bat! Instead of scaring half of my life out of me!

Then, she commits herself to staring at my face for half an hour.

Finally, I gain enough courage to ask, "W-what?"

"You remind me of Levy McGarden," she says at last. "You know her?"

I shake my head no. I BARELY know anyone.

"She's this bookworm who I've been best friends with for years. She's sort of a nerd."

So was she indirectly calling me a nerd? That was nice.

Except I was different from the kind of nerd she was thinking about, most likely.

I didn't talk on and on about the latest book by whoever-the-famous-author nowadays is, and I didn't even rave about how math is SO awesome.

One word: anime. That's my entire life wrapped up into three syllables.

When I was little, I didn't want to be a princess.

I wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer just like Ash Ketchum! (By the way, Catch 'em, Ketchum,OoO)

And the biggest question in my life wasn't: should I wear my pink tutu or my pink skirt tomorrow?

It was: Why doesn't Brock from Pokemon open his eyes? How does he NOT bump into things?!

I'm still wondering about that to this day, by the way.

But instead of mentioning all of this to Cana, I blink and say, "O-oh."

She snickers and starts working on her questions.

I thought I had totally bombed my first shot at friendship. But she continued to talk to me.

"What do you think about Zekua Melon? He's Levy's favorite author."

"H-he's a g-good a-a-a-author."

"Are you scared of me?"

Uh, yes. You make me want to pee in my…skirt. You see, this is why I wear PANTS most of the time.

"N-n-n-n-n-no."

She looks skeptical. "Riiiiiiight."

She leans into me again. I can smell alcohol on her breath.

"D-d-d-do y-y-y-you d-drink?"

She glares at me, and puts a finger to her lips. "Nah."

Riiiiight. OBVIOUS LIE!

But anyways, we finished our assignment without complications….except for the occasional scary cuss word from Cana.

I thought that was the end of Cana and me.

I was SOOOO wrong.

At lunch, I wandered in with my tray full of…I don't even know WHAT it was.

But a hand suddenly grabbed me.

And at first, it was all like, OMG! Someone's kidnapping me!

Sometimes I wonder if I've got a screw loose…

It was Cana.

She was sitting beside this blue-haired girl who had a golden hair band running through her hair.

She looked really small and short. Her figure was super slim, and she smiled at me hesitantly.

"C-C-C-Cana," I said, gripping my tray of…lunch, let's just call it that.

The brown-haired girl gestured for me to sit beside her. "That's Levy, by the way."

Levy smiled at me. "Hi there. You're Lucy, right? Cana's told me about you."

I couldn't bring myself to smile back so I answered, "Urrrrgh."

My total lack of social skills is shown here.

Levy's smile falters, but only for a moment. I put my plate down beside Cana, and start to eat.

"How does it taste?" she asked me.

"G-g-g-good," I reply (after choking for a full minute).

"Really?"

Actually, it wasn't good. It was gross. I had to remind myself to pack a lunch for school. For now, I just hope I don't get some food poisoning.

"N-n-no, it's n-n-nasty."

"That's what I thought."

I tried to open my milk carton to wash down the bad taste, but Levy stopped me.

"The milk is pretty repulsive, too."

So I decided to starve rather than kill myself over the school food.

The lunch room was pretty boisterous.

Everyone was screaming, talking, laughing, chatting.

Hardly anyone was completely silent.

A little ways from the table we were at, there were a BUNCH of people crowded around another table.

"The A-Class table," Cana told me.

"The Popular Group," Levy added on, just to make the point clear.

That made sense.

There were a bunch of pretty people. A purple head, a blue head, some green ones…

The boys were a good-looking bunch, too. Not ANIME GUY hot, but still my-mouth-fell-open-and-now-I'm-drooling inducing.

"The most popular people aren't even here, yet."

That was Levy's input.

"Really?"

I hadn't stuttered on the query, to my surprise.

"Yeah, they should be here soon - ah, there they come."

I looked over to where she was staring.

It was just like in those movies where the famous people walk down the hallway with the wind brushing their hair back.

A group of a total of about thirteen sauntered in, their hair ruffling just slightly.

There was a redheaded girl, a black-haired boy, an orange-haired boy, a long, white and wavy-haired girl, a short-and-white-haired girl, a purple-haired guy, a purple-haired girl who was probably his twin, a blue-haired, petite girl, a blonde guy with a scar just above one of his eyes, a black-haired guy with red eyes, another black-haired guy (but head spiked and longer hair) with red eyes, and…

That's a lot of "hairs".

But the thirteenth of them…

He was ashajdjsdjfklad!

His locks, which were spiked up, were a vibrant salmon, and his onyx eyes were intense.

His facial features were angular and handsome, and most of the girls in the group stuck close to him. He wore a Letterman's jacket, which was all red – except for the sleeves, which were white – over his button down shirt.

The uniform's pants conformed to his legs perfectly, and even though he wore that long-sleeved jacket, you could see his muscles showing through.

He was what you would call a…what was that word for hot guys?

I can't believe I've totally FORGOTTEN!

Levy came to me, and leaned in close.

She pointed to the redhead, "That's Erza Scarlet, manager of the football team."

She then pointed to the black-haired boy, "That's Gray Fullbuster, member of the football team."

White-and-long-haired chick was Mirajane Struass, cheerleader.

Short-and-white-haired girl was Lisanna Strauss, cheerleader.

The purple-haired twins were Hughes – football team member - and Mary, cheerleader.

The petite blunette was Wendy Marvel, cheerleader.

The scarred guy was Sting Eucliffe, member of the football team.

The guy with the shorter black hair was Rogue Cheney, football team member.

The one with longer hair was Gajeel Redfox, also part of the football team.

And the ashajdjsdjfklad guy was Natsu Dragneel, the football team's captain, even though he was just a first year.

They walked by us without a single glance, even though I was practically drooling over Natsu's presence.

When they reached a table, a girl with short green hair, dark skin, and exotic-looking purple eyes stood up. She had red earrings on her earlobes, and her figure could only be called "perfect".

"That's Sue," Levy whispered. "Head cheerleader."

I stared enviously as she clutched onto Natsu's arm.

"Natsuuu," she drawled, as he looked at her.

He didn't say anything, but sat down with his other friends, and immediately began to laugh as they filled him in on something.

Sue stared disappointedly at him. Behind her, Lisanna and the other girls giggled.

"Heeeey, Luuuucy."

I snapped my head around. Cana was staring at me curiously.

"Don't tell me you've been drawn in by that idiot Natsu."

"N-no!" I said indignantly, feeling my face go hot.

Looks like I was an obvious liar, too.

"Good, because I think he and Sue are going out…even though it doesn't look like they are."

I felt my heart sink. Whatever. As long as I had some eye candy to look at when I was away from all my anime guys, I was content.

I just had to find out what that word was for guys like him.

Throughout lunch, I kept looking at him to find out.

But I can't find out.

Not even right now.

The computer won't find the word for me.

I'm hopelessly lost.

I'll just go watch some ANIME then. And tomorrow, at least I'll have something to look at.

I mean…look forward to.

Ha ha, ha ha…

*cough cough*

Signed,

Lucy

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! About Sue: Oh, and just in case you guys don't remember Sue, she was the girl in Phanotom Lord with the purple bandana around her head, who blushed whenever she was near Natsu!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!**

**Natsu came ina littel earlier than I planned...heh heh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you my lovely reviewers! I got ten reviews for Chapter 2! I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter! THANK YOU!**

**I'm so glad you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the shows, perfumes, anime, or manga mentioned in this story!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I want to crawl into a hole, and live there for the rest of my life.

I'll have to live off of the bugs in the dirt, and possibly be forgotten by society.

I'll find a way to somehow bring my computer down there so that I can still watch anime.

Then I'll bring you down there with me so I can record my life as a gopher. A blonde gopher.

For now, maybe I should just BANG MY FREAKING HEAD AGAINST THE BATHROOM STALL'S DOOR!

I'm very tempted to do it. I'm studying the door right now. How would it look with my blood on it?

Okay, so now, everyone who reads this (and there better not be anyone) will think I'm suicidal.

I'm not.

I've just made myself more excluded from life than I thought was possible. And how is that possible you ask? (Who's asking?)

Well…

It started with lunchtime.

And that's not a pleasant start, since I forgot to pack myself a lunch. I was too busy all night with my anime and manga and such. (I also found this really awesome website that has FanFiction on it…I got addicted to it).

So, I have this part of me that's looking forward to it and all…because of Natsu.

The ashajdjsdjfklad guy. Yeah, him.

I go to the lunch line, and try to find out what we're going to have.

It's ramen, by the way….I think. It has SOUP and NOODLES (?) so that's the safe answer.

Cana and Levy are sitting at a different table than yesterday's.

To get to that table, you need to WALK RIGHT BY THE A-CLASS table. You can see where this is already going, right?

So, inside, I'm FREAKING out about walking past Natsu. Because he's an anime guy come to life.

Like your favorite Vocaloid singer (mine's is LEN, by the way) come to life.

Or the ideal guy from an animated show you had an irrational crush on coming alive.

Well, anyways, I'm approaching Cana's waving hand, and Levy's tiny wave (everything about that girl is small) when my foot somehow catches on the leg of a table.

Already, I can feel myself tripping, so I bring my foot out to catch myself.

I succeed.

Unfortunately, my food doesn't stay upright with me.

The bowl of ramen is slipping off the tray, and I can only watch.

I've never been one for cat-like reflexes.

The whole bowl slips off, flips in midair, and crashes onto someone's lap.

And just as I'm thinking that it's the end of my life, I SEE who I actually dumped my disgusting lunch on.

And then it becomes the END OF THE WORLD!

It just happened to be…oh, I don't know…NATSU DRAGNEEL! THE Natsu Dragneel! THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN THE WHOLE FREAKING SCHOOL!

And his face says he can't believe what just happened.

His face looks up at me, and his mouth is hanging open. A clutter of emotions crosses his face, and he finally settles for "surprised".

Natsu stands up, and the ramen bowl clatters to the floor. His pants are dripping with the nasty soup, and I can smell the acrid odor of the food.

Oodles of noodles are dropping from his lap as he straightens to his full height…which is taller than me…

Finally, he looks directly at me, his mouth opening to say something.

And I'm sorry, but even with the most horrid, vile-smelling stuff all over his pants, he still looked pretty ashajdjsdjfklad.

And before he could even SAY anything, I open my BIG mouth and say…

"I've got it now! You're a bishie!"

His face slackens, and he's confined to saying, "WHAT?"

"A bishoujo! A guy in animes or mangas that's totally HOT!"

And then I realize what I'm saying…to a guy…the most popular guy…to Natsu Dragneel.

Silence is the only thing that's around us before the whole school erupts into laughter.

Lisanna, who had been sitting right across from him, was shaking from laughter as she hiccupped, "You look damn HOT wearing those noodles on your lap, Natsu!"

Her comment coaxes another round of laughter from the school's population.

Only Sue and Natsu's die-hard fangirls are growling and muttering obscenities to me. I'm just really glad I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Over to the side, I can hear Cana laughing her head off.

"Oh my-hahhahahaha! A guy who's…who's totally HOT!"

Levy's trying to calm her down, but I can see her shoulders shaking with silent laughter as well.

Natsu's staring at me like I'm the freakiest, strangest, and most revolting person in the world.

"Way to hit the category of CASANOVA with the geeks, Natsu!" Gray calls. The whole football team is cracking up enough to explode on the spot.

And that's when it's too much for me.

I try to run away…

But I SLIP on the soup that's spilled on the ground.

Snickers arise around me as I scamper to get up.

Finally, I succeed (after getting enough soup and noodles on me to make me stink like a barn), and now I'm here.

Writing the whole situation down, I feel like I really SHOULD just go live in a hole.

Maybe I should just start digging right now. Even better, I should just dig until I reach the other side of the world.

Although, I bet I'll just end up spilling food on another hot guy there, as well.

Someone's coming in.

Oh, it's Cana, it's not like she can DRAG me out of here.

All right, she broke the bathroom stall's door down, and dragged me out of there.

Then, Levy and she spent a few minutes drying me off.

I sniffled a few times.

"Damn, would you STOP crying?" Cana growled, "Especially since that was THE most HILARIOUS thing that happened EVER."

Levy nudged her in the ribs. "It's all right, Lu-chan."

I really doubted that. I'm pretty sure that Cana finds someone Tazing another person funny. So if my little "stunt" is hilarious, my whole life and world as I knew it would BURN and ROT.

I can't really deny the fact that I'll be the center of attention now.

I really, really wish I could.

But I just spilled ramen over Natsu Dragneel in front of the WHOLE football team and CHEERLEADING squad. So no, denial is out of the question.

"There, done," Levy announced, throwing the last tissue away.

I sniffed my sleeve…and gagged.

Cana took out a perfume bottle from her bag and sprayed some of the aromatic liquid over me.

I sneezed.

My clothes and I now smelled like Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck.

I sneezed again.

"Relax," Cana scoffed, "You now smell like a GORGEOUS celebrity."

"Thanks."

No time for stuttering right now.

For the rest of the day, Natsu had to wear his gym shorts.

He avoided me in the hallways.

At least I'm being noticed…but in the wrong way.

I should train myself to have better motor skills.

Signed,

Lucy

* * *

**Please review! (Just don't tell Lucy you've been commenting on her diary - I mean, journal)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Journal,

You will NEVER find me in a café on my own will.

I'm usually forced by my mom, or something.

Today was that "or something".

Levy forced me to go.

After a day of being called "Ramen Dumper" and "Hot Guy Finder", she decided I needed some cheering up.

She expounded about this café a few miles from Fairy Tail Academy.

Not many students went there because it was dubbed "lame" and "boring".

But not for Levy.

She expounded about the gloriousness of the place, until Cana and I had migraines.

We finally agreed to go, and the bluenette was ecstatic.

So we left for the café an hour after school was dismissed.

Why the wait?

Because Cana had decided to cuss Nab-sensei out and was held back for a detention.

That's why.

Levy wasn't too happy when that delinquent we called our friend emerged, careless and bored.

Cana was the only one of us who didn't have a bike. She walked to school, she claimed.

So she had to ride tandem with me.

Someone as crazy as her should not be allowed to ride tandem.

She kept on hitting my back, and squeezing my neck, and shouting at passersby.

Cana leaned so far to the right one time that we almost crashed right into a bush beside us.

So I've learned my lesson: Never let Cana ride on your bike.

You can imagine my relief when we reach the café - Dragion's Heaven – a last.

The name was so confusing that I had to read it a couple of times to make sure my vision wasn't fading.

Drag..ion? I had to check it wasn't "dragon".

It was a pretty strange name to give a place that served coffee and donuts, but who was I to judge?

I didn't even own a business, and neither did any of my family members.

As soon as we entered the eatery, a collage of smells hit our noses.

Hot chocolate, coffees, lattes, and chocolate donuts. It was a heaven that would make sweet teeth ache.

A part of me celebrated the fact that I was there, and I gladly took a seat in a far off booth in the corner of the café.

Levy had this huge smile plastered on her face, like this was the one location she had always dreamed to be in.

As for me, I immediately picked up a menu, which was lavishly decorated with tiny flowers and such.

Every waiter and employee was wearing some sort of get-up to attract more customers.

I would be an otaku about that later.

The time now was to be spent wondering what I should order.

Only about three minutes pass before we're confronted by a worker.

And by that time, I had only decided what dessert I wanted. The beverages were hard to choose between.

"What would you like?"

I can hear Levy making a strangled noise, and she's hitting my arm urgently. I don't care.

I'm ordering Levy, can't you see?

"What would you like?"

The voice sounds familiar.

"Coffee and five red velvet cupcakes please," Cana says, a snicker arising in her voice.

"Um…ch-chocolate muffin with…uh, hot chocolate," Levy says quietly.

I don't know what's wrong with them.

I keep looking at the menu as I order my food.

"Could I get two glazed donuts please?"

"Of course."

"And, uh…what beverage-" I look up, and my voice immediately cuts off.

"…would you recommend?"

Natsu is standing before me – wearing a butler cosplay. Inside I'm going adhfasldifnavitbali because he looks like an absolute BISHIE, and outside I'm also stammering enough gibberish to make my head explode.

He stared down at me, his mouth dropping open slightly as he realizes who I was.

"You…you're…" He's at a loss for words as he blinks dazedly at me.

Then, Natsu turns around and hightails it back to the kitchen.

I stare after his figure, and collapse onto the table.

Levy's making a choked sound behind her hands. "Sorry, Lu-chan, if I had known-!"

"It's not your fault, Levy."

"That's so freakin' damn funny," Cana says, sniggering softly.

I lift my head and give her my best glare, and rest my chin on my hand.

I clench my jaw, thinking…

He had actually RUN away from me. He was scared of me probably.

I mean, if I had met me that way he had met me, _I _would be scared of me.

Just another frightening otaku who couldn't let go of her anime fantasies even in public.

"He still looked pretty HOT in that outfit," I muttered, and coughed as I realized I had voiced my opinion out loud.

Cana looked as if she wanted to crack up.

Levy was staring at me, completely dumbfounded.

"I mean…you know, not that it matters much."

"Does this mean we're not going to get to eat?" Cana asked, her voice a high-pitched whine.

Levy shot her a look, and said, "I'm sure Natsu won't risk not getting our food here. I mean…this is his job, right?"

"With my luck, he might just be hiding behind the nearest chef in the kit-"

"Here are your orders."

I look up, surprised to see Natsu's face a little ways from mine. He's only handing out our orders, but I feel the need to push his face away.

He sets a plate before me. It's two donuts, just like I asked for, but he puts down something else as well.

"Um…I-I d-d-didn't o-order th-this."

Right in the cup in front of me, which Natsu had just put down, was a peppermint hot chocolate – which happens to be my FAVORITE.

I look up at him, and UNEXPECTEDLY…

He gives me a tiny smile.

"You did ask what beverage I recommended, right? Don't worry…it's on the house…since I didn't wait for you to give the okay."

I grip the cup in my hands, and manage to utter a squeaky, "Th-thanks."

Natsu's tiny smile erupts into a huge grin. "No prob."

And he walked away.

And that beverage he gave me was AMAZING.

When we were done with our snacks, we decided to pay for everything. I got out my share of the pay, and excused myself to go to the bathroom.

And THAT'S when the second most unexpected event of the day happened.

When I emerged from the restroom, and started to head back to my table, I bumped right into Natsu at the kitchen doors.

And that means I LITERALLY bumped into him.

It was a good thing that he wasn't holding anything.

Or we would have had a repeat of the other day.

He smiled at me, confronting me so that I couldn't escape him.

"Hi…uh…"

"L-L-Lucy."

He grinned. "L-L-Lucy."

"Hi."

He cocked his head. "Are you scared of me?"

I shook my head, shrinking back.

Natsu sighed running is hand through his hair. "Ah, look…I'm sorry for avoiding you and everything…it's not that I'm mad; I was just embarrassed to face you is all. 'Cause, apparently, you think I'm…HOT?"

I nodded and then shook my head, and then nodded.

He chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way."

"U-um, y-y-yeah."

He looked as if he were on the verge of walking away.

"U-um, a-aren't y-you a l-little too y-young to h-have a j-job?"

He looked at me, and laughed. "Well, it's not a job. More like…volunteering. My dad and stepmom own this place, so I help out. They still make me wear the customary uniform though. Says it attracts the GIRLS."

I could see his parents' logic in that.

"Y-you h-have a st-stepmom?"

Was I an idiot for bringing that up?

"Yeah, Wendy and I are step siblings…didn't you know that?"

"Ah…no."

"Well, her mom and my dad got married, and so yeah…"

"O-oh. D-do you l-like W-Wendy and h-her m-mom?"

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, I do. You sure ask a lot of questions for someone who's supposed to be shy, huh?"

"S-sorry!"

"Nah, it's all right."

We looked around awkwardly. I was about to bade him good-bye when the kitchen doors swung open.

A beautiful woman emerged with blue hair and a bright smile, and she looked at us curiously.

"Ah, Natsu, there you are…and who's this? Don't tell me…your G-I-R-!"

"Mom! She's just a friend."

'Friend'? For me to be 'friends' with Natsu Dragneel, that could be the equivalent of being his girlfriend.

Natsu's stepmom smiled at me. "Hello, dear. I'm Grandine Marvel…never did change my maiden name. And I must say, you DO have a nice figure."

"Mom!" Natsu said exasperatedly, his face turning pink.

Embarrassed, Natsu looked even more lisvksdunbdijnb;l.

"I'm just saying…it's these kinds of girls who would attract the BOYS. But, on another subject, Moe-chan just quit…she has to visit her Grandmother after school now…such a nice girl."

"Uehara-san quit?"

"Yes! Didn't you just here me say that? And not to mention that Tetsushi-kun has to study for quizzes every night for school, as well. It's only a matter of time before he has to leave us too…I'm afraid all the college students are becoming very busy…we'll be short of employees soon."

Natsu scratched his head. "I'll work tenfold."

Mrs. Marvel patted his cheek. "That's fine Natsu…but you've got football practice as well, don't you?"

I stood there, not sure if I should leave or stay.

"I'll…quit football, if you want me to."

It was difficult for him to say that, I could tell.

"No, Natsu! You've been going on and on about this ever since you graduated junior high!"

"Well…"

Hearing their distressed voices, I blurted out a sentence that I had not given much thought to.

"I'll help out!"

They turned their heads towards me, blinking.

Mrs. Marvel waved her hand dismissively, "Dear, children under eighteen – was it that age? – can't work…"

I clasped my hands behind my back. "Uh, think of it as v-volunteering, o-or a f-family f-friend helping y-you out. N-no pay."

"But without pay, wouldn't it be even more illegal?"

"J-just think o-of me h-helping out…and apologizing."

I glanced at Natsu as I said the last bit.

He shook his head, and muttered, "You don't really need to apologize for that…"

"Are you sure about this, dear? You'll have to wear a maid's costume."

I cringed inwardly at the mention of such a thing, but nodded. "I-I'm sure."

Grandine smiled, and hugged me. "That's wonderful! Do you mind coming in tomorrow? Natsu will be here to help you out!"

"I'll c-come."

"Thank you dear!"

The woman hugged me, and trotted away, humming.

I glanced at Natsu, and he shot me a smile.

"Can't wait for tomorrow," he said, and sauntered away as three people came in, and seated themselves.

I pumped my fist weakly. "Me too."

So I got myself a job.

And I have to wear a maid's costume.

Great.

Hooray.

Signed,

Lucy

* * *

**I hope all you liked this chapter!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I'm always encouraged to write faster when I receive positive reviews! :D**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Journal,

Today was the first day of work.

Dad offered to drive me there, but I kind, KINDLY, declined.

I used my bike to get there, and I couldn't help but feel mortified looking at the females' uniforms when I entered.

Feeling sick to my stomach, I entered Natsu's father's office, the place where Mrs. Marvel told me I would receive my get-up.

"So, uh, Luigi?"

Igneel Dragneel was an unshaven man who looked like he spent his time flipping through countless T.V. channels.

Just saying.

I blinked. Luigi? Who in the world would name a GIRL Luigi?

And why Luigi? Why couldn't he make mistaken my name as Luke…or Lucas?

Luigi…the green dude in Super Mario Brothers. I was a tall Italian dude with a mustache.

I tried to correct him. "U-um, It's actually…uh, Lucy, sir…"

"Ah, what? Lucinda? Lucas? Did I hear Lucas? Good. Lucas is a prettier name."

I wanted to bang my head on the desk. "U-um, actually no…"

"So, okay, Louis…my wife tells me you'd like to help us out?"

Did he just call me Louis?

"W-well, y-y-yes."

"She's just wonderful, isn't she?"

"E-excuse me, sir?"

"My wife. Remarkable woman, isn't she?"

Igneel Dragneel: gets my name wrong, flips through various channels, obsessed with his wife.

"W-well, y-yes. S-she's v-very pretty."

"Pretty!? I'd say she's damn HOT!"

He was getting very passionate about this.

"U-um, yes, s-sir, uh, she is."

"What is she Landon!?"

Why was he only mistaking my names with boy names?

"Uh, sh-she's, uh…"

"She's damn HOT!"

"Sh-she's damn hot."

"LOUDER!"

Heck no.

"She's, uh, she's..h-h-"

"Prettier than any hyacinth, lovelier than any rose!"

"Um…okay."

Igneel Dragneel: mistakes my name for boys' names, surfs the television, ADDICTED to his wife's…hotness.

"Hey," and he leaned closer, "don't you think my son Natsu is hot?"

Maybe I should just get up and leave. The door is closed. I'm trapped.

"U-um, w-w-well, he's certainly-y v-very good-looking."

"You llllllllllike him."

No. Oh, goodness, no.

"N-no."

"Excuse me?"

"U-um. I mean, as a fr-friend, I l-like him. Just n-not in that w-way."

"Hey, do me a favor and say 'lllllllllike'."

Somebody help me. Somebody open this office door and help me. Or maybe…just hand over the FRIGGIN' uniform!

"U-uh, c-could, I mean, m-may I h-h-have the uniform, p-please?"

He blinked. "Ohhhhhh, you came in here for thaaaaat."

"Y-yes. Sir!"

"Wells, I don't-s haves its my friends."

Why was he talking like that?

"Huh?"

"I'm just kiddin' with ya! Here ya go!"

He threw a blob of black and white towards me. I caught it without much grace.

"Have fun. It's washed and everything, by my HOT wife."

"Er, t-tell her th-thanks. And, uh, th-thank y-you t-too, sir!"

Before he could do something even scarier, I dashed out of the room, and right into…Natsu.

He stumbled back, and when he realized it was me…gave a hearty smile.

Behind him was none other than Sue herself, giving me the ultimate death glare.

"N-Natsu," I stammered, and he smiled again.

"You got your uniform?"

No. I hold a moe-maid's uniform in my hands in my spare time.

"Y-yeah."

"C'mere. The dressing room for the girls is right…here."

A girl with shoulder length black hair and big glasses walked past – sporting a maid's outfit – and hooted, "Going into the girls' locker rooms for something, Natsu?"

He scowled, and said, "Shut up, Daphne."

He then turned to me, and said, "Go in and get dressed. We got a lot to cover today."

Sue looked after me with an acidic stare, and I tried my best to ignore her.

As soon as I had entered the sanctuary of the dressing rooms, and had shut the door, I could hear her complaining to Natsu about me.

"She's soooo UGLY! You'll lose ALL of your customers!"

Natsu grunted. "I need to get dressed as well. Just wait here."

And his receding footsteps.

I sighed as I locked the door (to prevent that girl from barging in), and examined my outfit warily.

The apron had frills and the skirt kind of looked short. I was not looking forward to adorning it.

To spare the details of my dressing…let's just say, in the end, I looked really weird.

The upper portion of the outfit was a little too tight. And the lower portion felt a little too…breezy.

I pulled on the knee high white socks, and the black shoes that went with the 'costume'.

Finally, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and slipped the black, lacy headband they had given me into my hair.

I turned to look in a mirror, and blinked. Ugh.

I threw all my things into a random locker, and unlocked the door. I stepped out, and gulped as I saw Sue's jaw drop.

Did I look horrible?

But if I did, wouldn't she be smiling her head off?

She didn't look too happy.

"Is she done?"

Natsu appeared from around the corner, and when he saw me, he froze.

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened a little bit.

"You look…wow," he said, and his cheeks became red. "But isn't the…uh...chest…part a little too tight on you?"

I blinked. Seriously?

I looked down, pulling at the upper part of my dress.

When I looked up, Natsu was blushing even harder.

I felt my face grow hot too.

"Um, I-I'll just tell mom that you need a slightly roomier…dress."

He disappeared again, and I flattened myself out against the wall, completely horrified at what had just taken place.

Why hadn't I noticed that my…uh…chest…was the problem behind the tightness?

Relief flood through my body when Mrs. Marvel appeared with another dress. She gave me a tiny smile.

"He was VERY red when he came in to my office," she whispered lowly enough so that Sue could not hear.

She shoved the new outfit into my arms, and I quickly hurried into the room again.

When I emerged from the room, Natsu was standing there. Sue was gone, and so was his mother.

He had returned to his normal peach color, but his cheeks looked a little pink.

"Hi," he said awkwardly. And he dared look at me. "You still look amazing…well, I mean, not that the tightness from before made you look more amazing, I mean…not that, you know, that small outfit made you look extra hot, or anything…well, no, I mean, you still look hot, but, urgh!"

I surprised myself as I giggled. He looked at me, and then he smiled, as well. We both stood there, chuckling like idiots, before Natsu gestured for me to follow him.

He led me to where all the guests were, and said wisely, "I'll show you how to take orders, first."

"Okay."

He took me to a table where a couple was sitting and chatting happily.

"Hi, are you guys ready to order?"

The girl, whose long brown hair was pushed back with a white headband, smiled. "Yes."

"What would you guys like?"

The boy took one more glance at the menu. "Could I have a…latte and two chocolate donuts, please?"

"I'd like a raspberry donut with hot chocolate, please," said the girl, still smiling brightly.

"Would you like whip cream with that?"

"Nah. I'm on a diet."

I eyed her waist, and decided that if she went on a diet any more, she'd be as thin as a piece of paper.

I looked down at myself, which was a little less perfect.

"Be right back."

Natsu turned to leave, and I scampered after him.

"So…that's it?"

"Basically."

I smiled. "I-I think I-I'll b-be able t-to d-do it."

He looked at me, and said, "You'll have to lose that stutter first…maybe you should focus on bringing the food to the tables."

"A-All right."

He promptly showed me how to gracefully bring orders to the designated tables, and left me to my work.

Sue emerged from the bathroom, and scanned the area for Natsu.

She made eye contact with me, scowled, and traipsed off to the kitchen; as she passed me, she bumped into my shoulder.

It didn't hurt. I don't why she just didn't cuss me out if all she's gonna do is bump into me.

"Luuuucy!"

I jumped, and headed into the kitchen.

Natsu was standing casually next to a plate of waffles, and coffee. He was laughing with Sue, and almost didn't notice me until I was standing right in front of him.

"Could you bring this to Booth number seven, please?" he asked me with a tiny smile.

"Um, yeah, sure."

I took the plate in my hands, and rushed out of the room.

I was extra careful about not tripping over my shiny, shiny shoes, so I managed to get to Booth 7 in one piece.

"H-here y-you g-go," I said quietly.

The guy I had just served looked like a teenage pervert.

He had silvery hair that was cropped lose to his head, and a thing mustache was sprouting out of his upper lip.

He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen – older than me by about one or two years.

His thick spectacles slipped down his nose as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I held back the urge to gag.

"U-um, enjoy!"

I turned, eager to get out of his presence, but his sickly arm grabbed onto my wrist.

"Why the hurry, prettyface?" he asked in a low, creepy tone.

I was very close to him, and I struggled against his grip.

He was surprisingly strong.

"P-please l-l-let go."

"Is this what you wear most of the time?" he asked.

Uh, yeah, I just walk around in my freaking maid's outfit in the freaking streets!

I could feel his other arm wrapping around me. Booth seven was way out of the line of vision of other customers.

In other words, no one could see us.

I felt like screaming, but my voice had suddenly decided to go on vacation.

"L-let go," I whispered. My right fist was clenching.

Even though I stutter when I speak to strangers, I'm not hesitant when it comes to disfiguring them.

"I can't here you," he muttered.

"I said-!"

"She said let go, you bastard."

I yelped as I was tugged forward. The teen's arms immediately fell from me.

Natsu.

He had come to save me.

The pervy teen sneered. "Dragneel, just because you beat my school's football team, you think you're so HIGH and MIGHTY."

Natsu scowled. "Don't ever touch Luce, again, Ross."

"I won't. She's pretty ugly anyways."

I started to think that the napkin holder looked hard enough to knock someone out.

"Get out."

"What? You can't just kick a customer out. I PAID for this food-!"

"Read our motto, dumbass."

Ross looked confused.

"'You don't treat our employees right, you're out of here.'"

"Not very poetic," the other boy snorted.

"Doesn't have to be. It gets the point across. Now, get out of here before I get the whole f*****g female student population on your ass for harassing a girl."

Ross gave Natsu a glare – which was returned with a withering stare – before he got out of his seat and left.

"Sorry, Luce. That guy's uncontrollable. He has no sense of sportsmanship, and he's a huge f*****g pervert."

I blinked.

"Oh, uh, sorry…I mean huge…pervert."

"Oh, no. That's alright. If you hadn't come, I would have ended up punching him sooner or later, anyways."

He looked at me, and busted out laughing.

"The first time you talk to me without stuttering, and you say something like that! You're a riot, Luce!"

I blush, and mutter, "Luce?"

He stopped, and asked, "You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"Uh, no!" I said, flustered.

"That's good then."

He looked around the room awkwardly. "Uh, hey, you wanna go grab some ice cream after this?"

I stare at him, and say, "I'd love to."

Natsu smiles. "Great!"

I watch as he walks away.

What flavor ice cream did I get you ask? Good question.

Vanilla.

Yum.

I can't wait to see how the next job shift works out.

I can't even tell if that's sarcasm or not.

Signed,

Lucy

* * *

**I'm glad to see that all of you like this story so far! (And for those of you who review for That Unrequited Childhood Love, thank you so, so, so VERY much! I have so many reviews for it now! I promise I'll try to update that one soon. Just need to plan out the next chapter!)**

**Thank you readers!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning to people who HATE swear words: There's profanity in this chapter! I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**(Because if I did, NaLu would totally be happening right now!)**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I want to disappear, disappear, disappear!

Okay, so maybe my last journal entry had you (who am I talking to?) thinking my life was going smoothly at last.

Well, that's not the case.

The truth is this: nerds NEVER have it easy.

A nerd does something incredibly embarrassing (dumping food on Most Popular Guy #1 and telling him he's a HOT bishie), then the popular society of school will never let you live it down!

On the other hand, if someone nosebleed-inducing does something like that, it'll probably forgotten by the next day.

(Except the nerds will remember it.)

So, I came to school today, and I DID NOT by any means, expect for everything to be solved.

And I was right.

Unfortunately.

Girls walked by me, whispering VERY OBVIOUSLY.

You'd think spending large amounts of time in class talking their freakin' heads off, they'd learn how to whisper CORRECTLY…but, you know, they failed at that.

Anyways…since I had already experienced a VERY bad time in the cafeteria the other day, I decided to avoid it.

I grabbed some granola bars from my backpack and headed to the library – a sanctuary.

Or it was supposed to be, anyways.

I was making my way towards a table in the back of the quiet room, when someone stuck their leg out.

Being clumsy, I failed to dodge it, tripped over it, and landed on my face.

I heard my black-framed glasses skid across the ground as they slipped from my nose (oh, I forgot to mention that I wear glasses).

I wear glasses.

Around me, snorts of laughter rose into the air.

"Ohmigosh, that is SO freakin' lame!"

"Wasn't she the one who TOTALLY chatted up Natsu?"

"Yeah."

I pushed myself up off the ground, and stayed in a crouching position. Without my glasses, I could not see a thing.

My hands couldn't find them.

They were probably far away.

And nobody was going to help me find them.

A wave of despair washed over me.

"Who the f*** did this?"

I looked up.

All I could see was a red blob.

"Erza," a voice said weakly. I looked over to wear it was coming from.

A smear of black and yellow.

"Sting?"

The red blob named Erza moved, turning towards the blonde smear apparently called Sting.

Sting equals bee. Bee equals yellow and black. Seems appropriate enough.

I heard laughter.

"Rogue, you told him to do it, didn't you?"

"So what?"

It was the black blob.

"You can be such a b*tch sometimes," Erza huffed. Her red glob of hair seemed to get closer.

"C'mon, get up, Blondie."

"M-me?" I asked.

"No. Your stuff. Yes, you. Get up already!"

I got to my feet, and blinked as I realized Erza was picking up my stuff for me.

She handed me something that felt a lot like my glasses.

"Well? Put them on."

I did as she told me, and immediately, y world became a lot clearer.

I spotted Sting, the blonde guy, and Rogue, the black-haired boy.

Rogue…Cheney…was laughing his ass off, but Sting looked guilty.

He sat off to the side, and gave me an awkward look as I stared right into his eyes.

"Rogue, shut up before I stick your foot into your mouth," Erza snapped.

The laughing immediately stopped.

The redhead looked at me.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Her scarlet, flaming hair fell down from her head in cascades, and her uniform was worn properly.

The buttons were all buttoned, her gray skirt was the appropriate length, and her vest was wrinkle-free.

She wasn't wearing her uniform in a revealing style like most other attractive girls I knew.

She was dressed according to school regulations.

Even NERDS don't follow dress code – sometimes.

I felt strangely like a convict in my pink sweater – replacing my school blazer.

The black sneakers (with white shoelaces!) on my feet suddenly didn't feel so cool now that I was standing next to someone as scary as this woman.

She blinked.

"What are you looking at?"

Uh, you. And your perfectness. You and your perfectness.

Erza looked at me some more.

Finally, she turned to the two boys behind her. "C'mon you guys. We've got a football meeting to attend."

I watched in miserable silence as they left.

* * *

And my day wasn't over when school was finally dismissed.

My parents urged me to help my cousin – Michelle Lobster – on her first day of opening her new shop.

She sells clothes for both guys and girls that are ALL homemade.

Michelle is amazing.

Her store is located in the mall, right next to the cinnamon bun place and the place where they sell pet products.

Michelle decorated the whole space she bought for her business. It looks very posh, and it's attractive enough to pull in teens and young adults. Maybe even some older adults.

When I walked in, she smiled at me all cute-like, and said, "Please put this on, Lucy."

She held up a pink, frilly outfit that had a white cat's tail – with a pink bow! – coming out the back.

The sleeves were puffy, and the stockings were lacy and the shoes were clunky and pink-y and girly!

If that wasn't horrible enough, in her other hand, she showed me something that made my whole face become wet with sweat.

Cat ears. White, fluffy, and soft kitten ears.

I stared at the head contraption in horror.

"You want me to wear…all of that?"

Michelle gave me a gargantuan smile. "Oh, Lucy, hon, I sure appreciate your help!"

"You want me to wear _that?"_

"Now, I've still got some clothes to put out, but there are still several articles of clothing people can look at."

"You want me to wear that cat get-up?"

"And I heard from Aunt Layla that you already know how to use a cash register, so go ahead and use it when somebody decides to make a purchase."

"Cat costume. Are you seriously suggesting that, I, Lucy Heartfilia, should wear a cat costume?"

"And there is a list of things in the store if anyone asks you questions…"

"Did you really give me no choice but to wear that?"

"And if you need anything else, just call for me."

"Uh…"

"Go ahead and use the bathroom to change into this. It'll pull in customers."

She shoved the bundle into my arms, and I choked back tears as I approached the restroom.

"Oh! Lucy, you look SOOO pretty! Pink is definitely your color!"

I frowned.

I looked down at myself.

It still looked horrible.

My mouth opened to ask Michelle if her sight was all right.

She came over and started to stroke my ears.

"You're so cute! Now go out there, and help some people!"

I reluctantly did as she told me and positioned myself at the cash register.

My instinct of "sink into misery when all hope and happiness is crushed" was immediately clipped onto 'on'.

Not long after I had decided to lay me head down on the desk, I heard voices.

"Come on, you guys! The clothes look SUPER cute!"

I snapped my head up.

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!

Sue. Lisanna. Wendy. Erza. Gray. Gajeel. Sting. Rogue. Mirajane. Hughes. Mary. Loke. Natsu.

The whole gang.

Oh…the coincidences that happen in life!

They waltzed into the store, and I quickly ducked behind the desk I was behind.

All right, breathe, I told myself.

"This place seems…cool," I heard Natsu saying. I could already feel is smexiness.

"Sure…I'll get back to you when I find a shirt I LIKE," Gray snorted.

I clutched my hair. What was I going to do?

Another group of voices.

This time, I didn't recognize them.

"Oh, my goodness," I heard a girly, high-pitched, and NASALLY voice. "This place looks, like, so LAME."

"Totally," another annoying voice replied.

"It's like, the tragedy of clothing stores."

Three people. Three girls.

I bit my lip as I continued to hear them denouncing Michelle's store.

"What is this top made out of?"

"Garbage?"

A bubble of laughter. I could hear Natsu's group somewhere off to the left.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't this just, like, a fake version of Mavis Vermillion's clothing line?"

"Ohmigosh! Now that you say it, like, like that! You are SO totally correct!

"I heard all of these clothes were homemade!"

"No wonder they look so f*****g hideous!"

They started to cackle with laughter.

"I bet if I ripped this thing to shreds, nobody could even tell the difference."

And then…

I heard. The unmistakable cloth-y sound of someone tearing a shirt.

Michelle's HARD work of preparing for FOUR MONTHS. Ripped to shreds by the (most likely) painted, manicured, and pampered hands of these –

"Hey, b*tches!" I screamed, jumping up.

Two brunettes, and a girl with green hair turned to look at me.

"Put the f*****g shirt DOWN!" I cried, grounding my nails into the table.

"What the f*** is she wearing?" one girl asked.

"What am _I _wearing!? Look at the sh** you're wearing! If you had worn that 'ugly piece of trash' you're running in your hands, then you would have looked a whole LOT BETTER!"

"What is wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me!?"

I squinted behind my glasses. "The real question is…what's WRONG with your FACE!? There's something stuck to it…oh yeah, it's called UGLY!"

The brunette jerked back in surprise.

"Yeah, you better be surprised b*tch!"

She frowned.

The green-haired girl yelled, "I'll tell my daddy you've been yelling at us, and he'll have your place shut down!"

I growled. "My 'daddy's' Jude Heartfilia and he OWNS this mall, you weirdo."

They looked at me, their mouths wide open.

"That freaking ugly girl is the DAUGHTER of my dad's boss!?" the greenette screeched.

"The 'freaking, ugly' girl is my friend."

I turned my head to the left of the girls, and almost went adlfhvhabkdj when I realized it was Natsu who had spoken up.

The three females stared as they examined his hotness factor.

"Um…"

"I think you should leave," he said coldly, his expression becoming icy.

They opened and closed their mouths like fish out of water.

I don't know what took me over, but I said…

"You better listen to that piece of sexiness and GET OUT!"

Finally, red in the faces, they scurried out of the store, wailing about hot guys and embarrassing moments.

Natsu turned to me, and broke out into a grin. "That was awesome."

I didn't answer. I was too busy staring down at I was wearing, reviewing what I had just said, and then realizing that I had just called Natsu 'a piece of sexiness'.

This was it. I had a good fifteen years of life.

It could all end now.

Why was I exaggerating?

I had just called Popular Guy #1 HOT again.

I was thinking that he was the whole package of sexiness, and not a piece of it.

I admit number two is off topic.

He was smiling.

"You DAD OWNS this MALL?!"

I turned, and looked at Sue.

"Uh, did I say that? I meant that I'm MAD that my DAD doesn't own a HALL in this MALL."

I wanted to hit myself.

Nice cover-up Lucy.

"Your father's…holy cheese on crackers!" Gray said.

"Heartfilia! We should have seen it!" Loke cried.

"I can't believe your dad is the richest guy around this prefecture…" Natsu said at last.

And then I did it.

I took the phone on the desk and hit myself unconscious.

I'm kidding.

I passed out.

And I woke up in my bedroom later.

Michelle was looking at me.

"I'm going to lose some customers."

"Oh."

* * *

Surprisingly, though, she GAINED customers.

It turns out those three girls were terrorizing shops all around the mall.

They'd rip up expensive t-shirts and pants.

They abused their power of having famous businessmen for dads.

According to Levy, they're in BIG trouble.

Now, Michelle's store – Imitatia Styles – was booming with business.

All the other stores cheered her for the bravery of her staff member who stood up against the bullies.

The dads of the girls apologized to Michelle and gave her funding money.

In the end, everyone was happy.

Except for the girls.

And me.

Everyone found out whose daughter I was.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, dear Journal!

Except they didn't treat me differently.

I was still known as the girl who dumped food on Natsu Dragneel.

Except there was a slight change.

The rich girl who dumped food on Natsu Dragneel.

Yes.

My life is very exciting.

Cana was cracking up.

Levy cheered me on.

Natsu kept smiling at me.

I'm a mess.

But he's still ashajdjsdjfklad.

This is Lucy – rich girl, nerd, and dumper of food.

Life has gotten more and more eventful lately.

Signed,

Lucy

* * *

**All right, I was writing this chapter when I realized...in chapter 2, I forgot to mention Loke when Levy was naming all of them off! I put him in the description but I forgot to say what he did! He's also a football player! I guess you already knew that though!**

**Thanks always for reviewing!**

**So, ahem, please review!**

**And again, sorry for all the (censored, but still) cuss words in this chapter if you hate them! Gomen! Sorry!**

**Hope you have a lovely day...or night...whenever you're reading this!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Journal,

Today is Friday.

Which means work day.

Day by day, this uniform does NOT get any better.

Unfortunately, Natsu is not here today. He has FOOTBALL practice.

Levy and Cana invited me to watch him play, but I, always one to be true to my promises, said I had WORK to do.

Being the good friends that they are, they left me.

Today, I'm off to the side, watching as other maids carry out orders and take them from customers.

We have an abundance of employees today, for some reason.

As a result, the newbie, AKA me, was asked to sit out and observe the "masters".

I stared morosely at the front entrance, wishing for someone I knew to walk through it.

Little did I know that my wish would be granted.

The cute bell on the door rang as someone VERY familiar sauntered in.

I gasped, almost falling off the stool I was sitting on.

There, still dressed in his Letterman's jacket, and sporting his spiky hair….Sting Eucliffe waltzed into the joint.

I began to hyperventilate as I looked down at myself.

Frilly socks, an outfit that made my bust looked bigger than it actually was…HOW could I even FACE this guy?

And then it hit me… I didn't have-

"Lucas!" Mr. Igneel called, brushing back his hair. "Lucas!"

He spotted me, and waved me over to Sting.

The blonde boy looked at me with an incredulous expression, and blushed a deep scarlet.

"A-ano…M-mister Ig-Igneel, f-for the last t-time, m-my name is-" I began when I reached my boss.

"This kid is Sting Eucliffe, know him? Ya think he's pretty HOT, eh?"

I wanted to faint right then and there.

"Anyways…he's come here to work today, but we've got ALL the workers we need."

Sting shot me a faltering smile. "I promised Natsu's mom that I'd help out as a friend, too…"

"But LIKE I said…we've got plenty of EMPLOYEES here today. So since you're doing nothing Luigi, why not take this boy around and show him the works, eh?"

"U-um, s-sure."

"Get him an outfit, too, would ya?"

"An outfit?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, an outfit. Bet your girlfriend would like to see you in it."

Girlfriend?

For the first time, I noticed the petite, delicate girl standing beside Sting. She had short, pale hair, and bright, yellow eyes. She observed me calmly, and when she was done examining me…the girl shot me a reproachful glare.

"Uh, Lucy, this is Yukino, my girl-"

"His girlfriend," she cut in simply. "Notice how he didn't say 'this is Lucy, my girlfriend'?"

I shrank back.

"Yuki," Sting whispered harshly, "Don't' start that."

Yukino snorted. "Whatever, DARling~, could you just hurry up, please? You SAID we'd be watching a couple of movies at my house today."

The blonde rolled his eyes, and gave me an apologetic smile.

I waved my hand dismissively, and squeaked frantically as Mr. Igneel nudged me.

"Get his uniform. It's in my office," he whispered in my ear, "Geez, you'd think that girl was PMSing or something."

I blinked, and calmly told Sting to follow me to Mister Igneel's office. Inside, I was silently (surprisingly) agreeing with my boss.

What was that girl's problem?

Sting shyly followed me, obviously not ecstatic about wearing a butler uniform.

"Uh…you look good in that."

"Thanks?" I replied.

"It uh…brings out your...uh…"

"Boobs," Yukino finished, smirking.

"Yukino!" Sting hissed.

I stumbled a little, caught myself, and willed myself not to throw the nearest chair at the girl.

When we reached Igneel's office, I opened it slowly, and surveyed the room.

Right away, I spotted the black vest and tailed suit jacket, white button down shirt, and nice, pleated pants of the butler costume.

I grabbed it, and the grey tie that went with it.

"Here you go," I mumbled to him. "Boys' dressing room is located just outside the kitchen."

The blonde shot me a grateful smile, and disappeared around the corner, leaving Yukino with me.

"Aren't you the one that dumped your lunch on Natsu?" she asked me, sneering.

I nodded, feeling my hands go all sweaty.

She looked me up and down.

She harrumphed, and walked towards the general direction Sting had gone off to.

I followed her, and bumped into her as she abruptly stopped.

Yukino shot me another, good, old death glare, and smiled as she turned her head back around.

"Sting!~You look…wow…"

I peered around her. She was right.

He DID look WOW.

Dressed in a suit that contoured to his lean, muscular body, and adorning the button down white shirt with a few top buttons 'rebelliously' unbuttoned, he looked…worthy to have a nosebleed over.

I'm sorry.

That's the only way a nerd like me can describe hot people efficiently.

I blinked.

Not even Natsu, the ashajdjsdjfklad football player, looked that good in his butler outfit.

Sting brushed his fair locks back, and cocked an eyebrow.

The gesture only made him look sexier.

"Uh…so?"

His tone voiced that he wasn't too happy to be wearing what he was wearing.

"G-good, y-you l-look g-good, a-awesome, even."

To my and everyone's surprise, it was me who had spoken (the stutters gave it away, didn't it?).

Sting smiled, and his cheeks flushed. "Thanks, Lucy."

"All right…so now that we have the 'oh my gosh! Sting's so hot in his costume' over with, can we show him how things work here, Blondie?"

I bit my cheeks, and waved the blonde over hesitantly.

"I-I'll sh-show you h-how t-to take orders."

I trembled a bit as I walked up to a couple who were patiently sitting by.

"M-may I t-take y-your o-orders?"

The guy looked up, and sighed in a way that said he was annoyed. "Not until SHE stops being so CHEAP over everything."

The girl looked up abruptly, and growled, "Not until HE can stop being so extravagant with his money!"

"Excuse me? I TOLD you that this was a DATE! Boyfriends are SUPPOSED to treat their GIRLFRIENDS!"

"Hah, that's such a sexist idea!"

"Whatever! Could you just CHOOSE something, please?"

"No! I'm going home!"

I stood there, flustered. We were going to lose some customers, and all I could do was stand there like a statue.

"Please, please, guys."

I blinked, and my mouth dropped as Sting stepped in front of me.

He looked at ease standing in front of the two individuals.

And maybe that makes sense.

He WAS a football player, popular, and had a very, very, pretty looking (but moody) chick for a girl.

He had no reason to be socially awkward.

But the way he had acted after he had caused my less-than-graceful "trip" in the library had led me to think that maybe he WAS socially awkward…just a little.

"Why are you guys fighting?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"BECAUSE HE IS UNBEARABLE!"

"BECAUSE SHE IS UNBEARABLE!"

Sting laughed a little bit. "Look…it's obvious that you guys are very much in love right?"

It is?

"And that it probably took a lot of trouble getting together right?

Look, Sting, sorry to disappoint you, but…

I've read enough manga to know that life is DEFINITELY not a SHOUJO manga.

But surprisingly, the girl and boy nodded.

"Then shouldn't you guys try to make things work?"

"Whenever he's with me, he doesn't look like he's having fun!"

"Whenever I'm with her, she always looks angry!"

Sting sighed, "Well…when you guys started dating…what was the first thing that came to mind?"

No answer.

"That you'd like to get to know each other more, right? To fall even more deeply in love, right? Are you guys gonna let a few arguments get in the way of that?"

"Well, I guess not…"

"Look, I'm in a relationship, too, so I GET that it's not easy. But you guys gotta talk things out…and you'll find that…being with the one you like is AMAZING."

My mouth dropped open AGAIN as I watched the couple reconcile.

Who knew that STING EUCLIFFE (although many things…mainly being VERY, VERY ATTRACTIVE ) was someone who gave advice about LOVE?!

He turned away, satisfied with is work, and I could practically see his face fall when he met my eyes.

"What?"

"You just…what was…what the HELL WAS THAT!?"

Silence from him.

"I mean," I continued, suddenly lost in my own world, "I KNEW you were a f***ing hot guy, but to think that you would be an EXPERT in the ROMANCE AREA!?"

He blinked. "Wow, first natural sentence you've ever said to me, Lucy, and THAT'S what comes out?"

I wanted to bang my head against a table. Why was it that all of my un-awkward statements to bishies like Sting and NAtsu were always so…HELLA WEIRD!?

And hold on ONE F***ING minute! Did I JUST call another GUY HOT!?

AND WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND RIGHT IN MY FACE!?

Yukino stared at me with an amused expression, but as soon as I glanced over at her, she started to glare at me.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" the blonde asked, and gave me a wavering grin. "Or has my hotness gotten to you?"

"I-I'm f-fine," I muttered, "I-I th-think y-you'd b-be b-better off if y-you got D-Daphne – that black-haired g-girl w-with the gl-glasses – t-to h-help y-you."

I had fallen back to my stuttering ways.

Sting's face fell as my old habit returned, and he looked around him. "But didn't the boss tell you to teach me?"

But his voice had already grown distant as I scurried away from him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I swear!" Cana crowed, as she fell onto my bed, "That is just so HILARIOUS!"

I blushed, but my mind was still freaking out over the fact that I had FRIENDS over.

Apparently, my mom and dad couldn't get over the fact, as well.

Dad kept poking his head slowly into the room, and then he'd ask after a few seconds observation, "Would you like something?"

And when I'd reply no (after asking Cana and Levy, of course), Jude would turn back, and shout, "LAYLA! THEY SAID THEY DON'T NEED ANYTHING!"

To which I'd hear, "Okay!"

Mom's reply supposedly sounded distant, but to me, it sounded a lot like she was just outside my bedroom door, answering Dad in a quiet voice.

"So you called Sting 'hot', just like you called Natsu 'hot'?" Cana asked again for the trillionth time.

"Yeah…" I replied back.

She started to laugh again.

"CA-na!" Levy scolded, and the brunette fell silent.

"It's all right Lu-chan…I'm sure he'll still talk to you normally."

I groaned. "It's not that I'm worried if he'll be able to talk to me normally, Levy…it's if I can talk to him like nothing's happened anymore."

"Hmm, well…" the bluenette said, suddenly encouragement-less.

You know that your situation is HORRIBLE if Levy McGarden doesn't have any more spirit-boosting words to give you.

Cana sighed, "I gotta go home now. Dad's gonna be FREAKING out if I get home later than 6 P.M."

"Seriously? "I asked.

"Yes, seriously, "she replied, shaking her head. "He's real…weird."

I nodded.

"I gotta get going, too, "Levy chirped. "I promised I'd help my mom with supper."

"YOU…and SUPPER?" Cana asked incredulously as I herded them out of my room and down the stairs.

"What's so…unbelievable about it?" Levy asked, frowning.

"You can BARELY make toast without sh*tting up the toaster!"

"Oh, shut UP, Cana!"

I sighed as I opened the front door and bade good-bye (though they weren't even listening) to my only two friends in the world.

I followed them out so that I could properly lock the front gate.

But just as I turned around to head back inside and watch some NS (Naruto Shippuden), a voice timidly sounded from behind me.

"Luce?"

I turned.

Only one person in the whole entire world shortened my name to one syllable.

Natsu Dragneel.

THE hot Natsu Dragneel was STANDING in front of MY house.

I gazed at him, and touched my forehead.

I was VERY sure I was seeing an apparition.

"Uh, you okay?" he asked.

He was dressed in his uniform still, and he held onto his bicycle tightly.

His pink hair ruffled slightly as a breeze enveloped us.

"Um…your house, right?"

"No, Natsu, I-I'm st-standing i-in fr-front of a stranger's h-house, and h-heading in to a stranger's h-house."

My sarcasm was slightly (okay, VERY) ruined by my stammering, but he smiled anyways.

"Huh…sounds dangerous."

His cool response made me smile a little back at him.

"W-What a-are y-you doing here?" I asked him.

He held up a grocery bag.

Natsu, this isn't a grocery store.

"Um…o-okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Luce, these are for you."

I came forward hesitantly and retrieved the bag from him.

It was full of bright, round oranges.

"Thanks?"

Natsu laughed. "Did you have to sound so doubtful?"

"Thanks, N-Natsu."

His face expression became thoughtful.

"W-what?"

He smiled. "Nah, it's nothing."

"R-really?"

He pouted – which made him look even more ashajdjsdjfklad – and said, "Actually, it's NOT 'nothing', Lucy Heartfilia."

"Um…"

"In these few weeks we've known each other, you've only used my name TWICE when talking to me."

Really?

More importantly, he counted?

"I-is that s-so?"

"And what's more, I understand you called Eucliffe HOT today?"

Whoa. He had HEARD about that?

"Th-there's a s-slight ch-chance I di-"

"I haven't even seen you at all since that shop incident."

Shop incident. Michelle's shop. Me. And those girls. I winced at the recollection of it all.

"Aren't we friends, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Um, well, yeah?"

"Sounding doubtful, AGAIN?"

"Well…"

"Tomorrow, my cousin Wendy – you know her? – she's having her birthday party at her house."

"Um…right…"

He handed me a slip of paper, and I took it.

"I expect you to be there. Bring some friends."

I couldn't answer.

Natsu smiled. "Wendy would love to have you over…she thinks you're awesome."

I blinked. "Huh?"

The boy looked at me, and chuckled at my helplessness. "So come, all right?"

In my state of confusion, I answered, "Yes."

He grinned, "Knew you would see it my way."

After he had left, I realized what he had done.

If he had invited me while I was NOT confused, I would have replied no to the invitation.

That bastard had confused me on purpose.

To make me say yes.

And for some reason, that made me REALLY, REALLY happy.

I, big otaku Lucy Heartfilia, am going to attend a social event.

Can't wait.

And I have NOT forgotten about all those populars who hate me.

Nor have I forgotten about what I have said to Sting.

This event is going to rock.

Signed,

Lucy


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been some time since I updated this story! I'm so sorry! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail and Naruto**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I was watching Naruto in the safety of my room when my mom opened my door and told me my FRIENDS had come over.

Immediately, I paused the episode I was watching, and turned on the lights. I hadn't even realized how dark it had gotten.

Cana peeked her head into my room, and came in, wearing a navy blue tube top that revealed a LOT of her cleavage.

Question: How had she gotten past my mom like that – and without a lecture?

Levy appeared next to her, wearing a more decent strapless, orange dress that came all the way down to the middle of her shins.

Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she wore a flower-shaped hairpin.

Cana, whose hair looked as wavy as ever, eyed me skeptically.

"Lucy, why aren't you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked, turning off my television.

It had become apparent that I wouldn't be watching anymore anime.

"For the party! You know…the one Natsu invited us, too?"

"Ooooh, THAT…one…" I said, and my voice trailed off.

I considered rushing past them, and hiding under my parents' bed.

I would tell them that I would never, ever go to a social convention.

Where a million social predators preying on the nerdy inhabit.

"Get ready, "Cana said in a tone that made me shudder.

I also never, ever wanted to go against Cana when she was in a bad mood.

Quickly, I got up, grabbed something from my closet, and went into the bathroom to change.

When I came out, Cana's face froze, and so did Levy's.

"What are you WEARING, Lu-chan!?" Levy's high pitched voice was louder than Cana's howls of laughter.

I looked down at myself, and gazed at my friends' bewildered faces.

"Sakura's outfit," I replied.

The almost red outfit conformed to my body perfectly, and I thought the bandages wrapped about my pants leg made me look badass.

Apparently, Cana thought otherwise.

"You are NOT going dressed up as some character from Bleach."

"Sakura's from Naruto," I corrected quietly, and flinched as she shot me a poisonous glare.

"Well…it's the closest thing I have to a dress."

The brunette approached my closet, and I flushed at the articles of underwear I had strewn about the ground.

She ignored them and flipped through my clothes, which were mostly dull and boring sweats.

Like I said, they are comfortable, and are not a hassle to wear.

Cana slipped something off its hanger.

"What about this?" she asked me, hoisting up a turquoise, spaghetti-strap dress.

Levy came towards it, and observed its hemming and neckline.

"Despite its simplicity, it's pretty," the blunette observed.

"I refuse to wear it," I said, and braced myself against Cana's scowl.

"We are late enough, and I'm missing out on my date."

"Date?"

Levy shrugged. "She's going to meet up with this glasses guy or something at the party."

So that's why she was impatient with me.

The brunette shoved the outfit into my arms, and pointed towards the bathroom.

"Go."

I obliged.

When I emerged, Levy clapped and complimented me, even though I was noticeably slouching in the dress.

Under some threats by Cana, I straightened my back, and she led me to my bed.

She brought something from her small purse, and told me to open my eyes wide, and to not blink.

Curious and wary, I did as she told me and flinched back as she pressed something to my eyelashes.

"You're going to mess up the mascara," Cana said in a flat tone, and I bit the inside of my cheek.

I wanted to slap the stick away from her hand, and shout that I did not desire there to be make-up on my face.

But I kept still, and when she finished with the eyeliner, Levy told me ecstatically to look in the mirror.

Reluctantly, I looked, and perked up at what I saw.

It was if I was someone else.

Lucy Heartfilia, the girl obsessed with anime, did not wear dresses, and she certainly didn't waste her time with make-up.

But according to my reflection, she did.

The mascara and eyeliner brought out my chocolate brown eyes, and the dress brought out the curves of my body more.

However, my hair was still a mess, and I could hear my brown-haired friend's suppressed sigh.

"Come, here," she said, and took out a brush.

The next few minutes were filled with tears and winces as she wrenched the comb through the tangles of my golden strands.

When that was done, she ushered me to the bathroom, where she twisted my locks around her brush, turned on the blow dryer, and waited for the air it breathed out to become hot. She then used it to blow dry my…not wet hair for a couple minutes, until she turned it off.

She took her brush away from my hair in a flourish, and I marveled at the way it slightly curled.

Levy came towards me next, with a hair tie around her wrist, and pulled my hair to the side.

She then tied it into a side ponytail, and thrust a blue barrette – that she had found in my room – in a position where it would completely hide the hair tie.

"You now look amazing," Cana declared, "So, can we get moving?"

I bid my mom and dad farewell (maybe the last one I would ever give them), and left.

Levy and Cana knew the way to Wendy's house fairly well ("I found the directions beforehand, and memorized them," was what Levy told me), and we were there in ten minutes flat.

"Wow," the blunette marveled.

"They must be loaded," the brunette drawled.

"Natsu's cousin's house is amazing!" I agreed.

And it was. It was a two story house with flowers in front, lemonade yellow walls, a large front porch, and a green lawn. The front gate was quaint and black. It looked brand new, unlike the Heartfilias' rusty one.

"Excuse me?" Cana asked.

"I said -"

"I know what you said. But did you seriously say Natsu's cousin?"

"Yeah, Wendy…oh."

Levy shook her head at me. "Wendy is Natsu's step-sibling, Lu-chan."

I held my face in my hands. I was having a brief panic attack inside my own head.

It had been fine when I thought I was being invited to his cousin's house, but it was a different thing altogether if he was really inviting me HIS house.

Which means he lied to me about Wendy being his cousin…so that I would have no trouble coming to the party? Did he really want me to come that badly?

I bit my nails. I shall not let my wild imagination get a hold of me.

"And anyways, doesn't the daughter of Jude Heartfilia have a massive home of her own?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

I bit my lip. "Our garden's not the greenest, and our fence is the rustiest."

"Hmm."

We opened the gate, and made our way down the paved pathway leading to the front door of the house.

Cana rang the bell before I could prepare myself, and next thing I knew, a petite girl with blue twin tails opened the door and peered curiously outside.

Inside the house, I could hear the babble of dozens of other people already enjoying the party.

"Oh…Cana-san! Levy – san…and…" Wendy eyed me with a cute look on her face, "Lucy – san! Did Natsu call you over?"

"Um…well, yeah?"

"Natsuuuuuuu! I love you, my one and only brotherrrrrr!" she called over her shoulder.

She turned back to me.

"Lucy- san! I can't believe I finally get to meet you! I've always, always thought you were awesome for just calling my brother hot out of nowhere like you were so brave – even if Natsu's far from being hot – and…and…I think you're such an inspiration to shy people like me!"

"Well…I'm not…really…not shy…I still get nervous around people like your bro-"

"Luce."

I jump as Natsu appears behind Wendy.

"What are you doing, sis? Let them in."

The blunette pouts. "I know, I know."

"…ther…." I finish.

My heart pounds loudly in my chest.

"Well? Come in," Natsu says, sweeping us in.

I immediately want to run and hide as soon as I step in.

The music is blaring, and everywhere, people are talking.

Everyone is so pretty, wearing dresses or pants, or just casual shorts.

They're eating pizza, drinking soda, sitting on couches, talking, and I turn away as I see the familiar figure of Erza making out with some blue-haired guy with a tattoo around one of his eyes.

He's not from our school, I can tell.

I'd remember someone like that.

"Erza forgets the 'moralities of high school students' as she calls it when she meets up with Jellal," Natsu tells me as he notices my flustered state.

I turn towards him.

He's wearing a button down gray shirt, and beige cargo shorts. He has a black watch strapped around his right wrist.

His pink hair is spiky as ever, and he grins at me when I meet his gaze.

"Glad you could make it, Luce."

In my curious situation, I forgot all about my stutter.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you lie to me about…" I struggled to remember his exact words.

"'My cousin Wendy – you know her? – she's having her birthday party at her house'."

"And?"

"Wendy is your step-sister, Natsu."

"And this is her house, though, isn't it?"

"But it's yours as well."

The pink-haired teen shot me a dazzling smile, and I could feel my throat constrict, and my heart squeeze.

"Okay, you got me. But if I had said, 'I'm having a party at my house tomorrow because of my sister Wendy's birthday' and had invited you over, you would have definitely said no, right?"

"H-how would you know?" I want to slap myself for the returning stammer.

"You don't look like the type to except party invitations that take place at a guy's house."

"W-well, you're r-right a-about th-that."

Natsu looks at my face for a long time.

"Wh-what?"

"Why do you always stutter when you talk to me?"

"I d-do it t-to e-everyone I t-talk t-to."

"Not to Cana and Levy."

"They're d-different."

"How so?"

"They're m- my fr- friends."

I realize my mistake as soon as I had said it.

"And I'm not?"

He sounds genuinely hurt.

"No! I m-mean, yes! Wait, I m-mean…"

I want to rip my hair out of my head, but Cana would definitely kill me for ruining her hard work.

"W-we're fr-friends, N-Natsu."

He gazes at me, and smiles. "Okay!"

"Y-you…you d-did that o-on purpose didn't y-you?"

"Hmm, maybe…"

"Natsu!"

It's Sue. She's just come from…somewhere, and she's waving at her boyfriend to come over.

"Ah, gotta go."

"All right."

"You look pretty, though, Luce."

"Um, th-thanks."

I watch his receding back as he walks over to his girlfriend, and wraps his arm around her waist.

I feel a tight pinch in my stomach and heart as he does so.

"Hey, you're the girl who called Natsu and Eucliffe hot, right?"

I turn around, now suddenly aware that both Levy and Cana have disappeared.

In front of me is a boy with a head full of spiky black locks, drooping eyes, and a very good-looking face.

Behind him, I see the dark shadow of some blue-haired girl. She's trying to keep her distance, but I can't see how the guy can't feel her creepy aura behind him.

"Um…y-you're, Gr-Gray…Fullbuster, right?"

"Well, yeah. You can call me Gray, but that wasn't the question I asked you, was it?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm th-that g-girl."

"A-and I'm N-Natsu's fr-friend."

I blinked. It was the first time someone had actually mocked my stutter. I look up.

On Gray's face is a big smirk.

"Juvia," he suddenly says, turning sharply around. "Couple you PLEASE leave me alone?!"

"Juvia will do anything Gray-sama ASKS!" the girl behind him says, and walks past me as she follows him command.

"Don't make a move on him…love rival!"

I am thoroughly creeped out by her.

"You want a drink?" he asked me.

He held out a cup of punch.

"No."

"Suit yourself."

"W-why are y-you t-talking t-to me?"

"Why are you asking? I can't?"

"Um…"

"Pssh! I'm just messing with you! I'm talking to you because you are damn funny!"

"I am?"

He looks at me incredulously.

"Uh, yeah…you are? Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

"No. Not with what's been happening to me lately."

He gives me a meaningful smile. "I like the kinds of jokes where people turn figurative phrases into literal jokes."

"I remember you," I say suddenly. "You called me a geek when I accidentally dropped my lunch on Natsu!"

I glare at him, which is very unlike me. Usually, I don't mind being called a geek.

But this time, it's different.

The guy who insulted me before is actually making a move to talk to me.

He claps me on the back. "Oh come on! Lighten up a bit, Blondie!"

"Blondie?" I ask, pursing my lips. "I have a NAME…you know?"

"What is it? AnimeLover123…OtakuGirl321?"

"You are…one hell of a jerk you know that?"

"So even Miss No Backbone has a sarcastic demeanor!"

"I'm not being sarcastic, and you can just get outta my way."

"I've never been called a jerk before. I have tons of fangirls…but not as many as Natsu."

"That last comment was a little off topic."

"Anyways, as you might have noticed, I have a very refined talent of making even the shyest, quietest people angry," he continued. "I've never actually had a girlfriend, though."

"Somehow, I can't really be surprised by that."

"Wow. That was…harsh," he said. He points his thumb to the right side of his chest. "Hurts me right here…in my heart."

"Your heart is on the other side," I say, smiling.

He smiles back, and I know he's just making a joke. "Really? What do you know?"

"So…has anyone ever confessed to you, though?"

"Oh?" he says, taking a sip of his drink. "So you're interested?"

"I could just leave you here with nothing else to do."

"Well…" he says, starting right away, "Why don't we have a seat on the stairs?"

I oblige, and follow him to the steps. I look around for that Juvia girl.

She's talking to some spiky-and-white-haired dude, who looks like he's head over heels for her.

I figure it's safe to have a normal conversation with Gray.

We sit down.

"Well, I've gotten tons of confessions…I mean, who could resist this?" he asked, gesturing to himself vaguely.

"Um…I can think of at least a million people."

Usually, I would have let that statement be said only in my mind.

"This is MY story, AnimeLover123…anyways, I've only had one girl I truly loved, though."

"Who?"

"This girl named Ultear Milkovich, but she was totally into another guy, and she was older than me…so that didn't turn out so well…"

"I also dated this other girl named Daphne…but…I was just trying to find out if she was trying to do something horrible to our group."

He pointed to The Group…which consisted of the cheerleaders and football players and a bunch of other people I didn't know.

"Turned out she was…trying to get all the cheerleaders off the squad or something so that she and her friends could be on it."

"But I thought you said you never had a girlfriend…" I interrupted.

"Well…I meant…a REAL girlfriend, OtakuGirl321…not a fake one."

"Oh. It seems like that girl Juvia really likes you…or more like, obsessed."

Gray snorted. "Tell me about it. I feel her presence all the time. It gets a little scary."

"Does she declare everyone her love rival?"

"Yep."

"That's funny."

Gray makes a face, and then imitated the expression Juvia had shown me menacingly moments before. "Don't make a move on him…love rival!"

I start to laugh, and then clap my hands over my mouth. I look around to see if anyone heard.

I turn back to Gray, whose smiling gently.

"You look cute when you laugh," he tells me. "And when you smile."

I feel my cheeks warm, but luckily, someone slams open the front door, snatching Gray's attention before he can see the redness of my face.

It's Sting, Lisanna, and Yukino.

"We brought the CAKE!" Lisanna trilled.

Yukino is hanging off of Sting's arm as they walk in. She's looking particularly moody.

Maybe Lisanna had done something?

But by the looks of the white-haired girl, it looks like she has done nothing wrong.

"Ooooooh!" everyone coos, as Lisanna lays a box on a table.

I watch as she opens it with a flourish. Wendy squeals.

"Red Velvet cake! My favorite! And you got it decorated so nicely! Thanks so much Lisanna-san!"

"Your welcome!" Lisanna said, entranced my Wendy's adorable behavior.

"All right everyone…let's sing," Natsu calls out from somewhere.

I move my lips silently to the birthday song, and blink when it's over, and Wendy blows out her candles.

She rips open the gifts she got – which makes me realize I should have bought her one.

And when all of that was done, they finally cut the cake.

"Do you want some?" Gray asks, as he gets up to grab some dessert.

"Oh, no…I already ate before I got here."

"All right, then."

After he got his slice, Gray came back, and we talked for a bit more. Soon though, he was taken away by Juvia – who snarled at me like a vicious dog as she sauntered away.

I was left alone for a while, watching as Levy socialized with five different people, and Cana grew steadily bored with her date.

"Uh, hi…Lucy."

I look up. A lot of people were talking to me today.

"St – Sting!"

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and looked down at me. He shot me a feeble smile.

"Um…didn't know that you would be here. You look, uh, amazing."

"O-oh, u-um, th-thank y-you…" I replied, hoping DESPERATELY that Yukino wasn't anywhere nearby.

Sting must have noticed. "Yukino isn't really…near me, right…now. She's talking to Rogue…that is."

"Uh, yeah…."

How should I act around a guy I had called f***ing hot!?

How should I act around a guy I had called f***ing hot!?

How should I –

"Look, Lucy, um, about yesterday. Maybe we can just forget it?"

He gives me his faltering smile again. His weak attitude towards me makes me want to melt, and shout, "YOU ARE SO FULL OF BISHIE-NESS!"

I clamp my mouth closed, not really trusting myself to speak.

I just nod.

Sting's face falls.

"That's not really the response I was hoping for," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Stingy-kun!" Yukino called in sickeningly, oversweet, honeyed voice. "Come here, pleeeeease?"

"Okay, Yuki!" Sting replied. "See you at school, Lucy?"

I nod.

It's hard to ignore the glare Yukino's giving me though.

When the party finally ended, I was exhausted.

Cana looked at me as we walked away. "What's up?"

"I've had way too much encounters today."

"Really, now?"

"First, you talked with Natsu. Then you chatted with Gray, And then, you had a short, brief exchange with Sting. Three hot guys…talking to YOU, Lucy Heartfilia, the food dumper, the obsessed anime girl…what more could you ask for?"

"I, well-wait a minute, where's my phone?"

"Huh?" Levy asked.

"I thought someone like you wouldn't have a phone."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cana,she gave us her cell number right? And we gave her ours."

"Right."

"I think I left it at…" my whole face warms, "Natsu's house. I'm going back to get it."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Levy asked.

"No, no…I'll be fine."

I ran back, and blinked incredulously at the open front door. The gate was closed, but it didn't creak as I opened it. An open door like this was a security issue, I scolded to no one particular in the safe recesses of my mind.

I walk in – everyone has left so the house is empty, and immediately spot my phone on the stairs. I go to grab it, and freeze when I hear a high-pitched voice.

"Could you just stop talking to her!?"

"Why!?"

I creep to the source of the yelling – which is the kitchen.

I peer around the corner, wondering whether I should be eavesdropping like this.

It's Sue and Natsu. Wendy's nowhere in sight.

"It's obvious she's just putting on the façade of a weak, stuttering, helpless, anti-social girl so she can lure you in!"

Who are they talking about? I have a really dreadful feeling that -

"That's not it! Luce just has a shyness problem! Once she gets to know me, then we'll get to know her!"

I was right…I'm surprised that I haven't sneezed by now.

Since you know, they say that when you're talked about by someone, you sneeze…

"Once we get to know her? Natsu, I don't want to get to know her! I want you to stop talking to her NOW!"

"But Luce-!"

"But Luce what!? She already has friends! Why do you keep on bothering with her!?"

Bothering? I had never looked at Natsu talking to me as him BOTHERING with me…

"Because I'm also her friend!"

Silence ensues his outburst. My heart is pumping fast, and I can feel my throat constricting.

They're fighting about me. And Natsu's on my side. He called me his friend!

He called me his-!

"I…I'm so scared our relationship is going to change," whispers Sue.

"Look, Sue…I…I love you. You know that, don't you? You're my first love. And I love you so much. You're my girlfriend. That's not changing."

I clench my fist at my sinking heart.

I watch with wide eyes as he takes the girl in his arms. She cries into his chest.

And then…she lifts her head, and he lowers his.

I immediately snap my gaze away as the outcome is shown to me.

"Lucy-san? What are you doing here?"

I turn towards the voice. Wendy has come down the stairs, dressed in sweats. Her hair is down.

"I-!" I begin to say. But I can hear Natsu and Sue approaching.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice is close.

Before he can turn the corner though, I'm already out the front door, and past the gate.

All the while, I want to cry.

They kissed.

They kissed.

They kissed.

Natsu and Sue kissed.

* * *

***GASP* What's going to happen NEXT!?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Journal,

I never knew how interesting animes like Kimi ni Todoke, Say I Love You, and Nageboroshi Lens were.

Of course, Nageboroshi Lens is so unrealistic…

What?! A popular boy meets a unpopular girl who he conveniently finds cute as she falls for him?!

That doesn't happen in real life! It doesn't! It doesn't! It doesn't!

To be honest, very completely, truthfully honest…I think things like Naruto, Bleach, Prince of Tennis, and Full Metal Alchemist are more of my style.

It's Sunday.

I'm just going to drown myself in the glorious haven of anime for a while.

Crap.

Someone just rang the doorbell.

My mom let them in.

It's Cana and Levy.

Sh*t! Sh*t!

Maybe if I lock the bedroom door…

I can't really afford to pay for a broken down door…

Okay…it's not like Cana's going to barge in here with yelling at me –

All right.

She didn't yell at me, but she threw me off my bed.

She also almost wrecked my VCR, but Levy managed to calm her down before she could.

Thank goodness.

What am I supposed to do for fun on a nice day if I can't access my millions of DVDs of Pokemon or something?

But anyways, the brunette glared me down, and took me by the collar of my shirt.

"What – the –HELL – do – you – think – you're –DOING?!" she asked as she shook me.

I had always been well known for making people the exact opposite of calm.

That was partially a lie. Because I've never been well-known.

"Cana! Please…calm down…or you're going to snap Lucy's neck!"

No! I can't die! Naruto Shippuden hasn't ended yet!

"You," Cana said venomously. "You ran past us yesterday practically sobbing your ass off! What HAPPENED when you went back for our phone?!"

"Well…" I said in a strained voice – you've got to understand that she was holding onto my shirt collar pretty tightly. "I got my phone…"

"No, flipping, f***ing, sh*t, SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

Great. My mom wasn't going to come up now.

Knowing her, she probably thought Cana was complimenting me by calling me the greatest, fictional detective ever known.

"I demand you to tell me! Give me details!" Cana roared, starting to shake me again.

"All right!" I yelled, and she dropped me like a sack of potatoes. "But let's this out of the way first…I was NOT sobbing."

"You looked like you were going to," Levy said quietly.

I sighed. And I had felt like it, too.

But I wouldn't succumb to stupid, cliché, heartbroken, girly, hormonal things like that!

Haha! Not when I have the dashing good looks of Ichigo Kurosaki, and Naruto Uzumaki on my side! Hahahaha!

I am writing 'hahaha' in a journal…

Oh….Mavis…I am succumbing! I am succumbing!

Or am I?

I'm a very confused person right now.

"Natsu and Sue kissed," I said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah…" Cana said, arching an eyebrow. "Because they're boyfriend and girlfriend…has innocent little Lucy never seen a real, live kiss before?"

Levy elbowed Cana in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Ca –NA!" Levy said in a voice that expressed her diminishing patience. The brunette sulked as the petite girl approached me.

Levy wrapped an arm around me. "Do you…like Natsu, Lu-chan?"

I jumped and pulled away from her. I scuttled backwards, terrified.

"LIKE him?!" I asked in a horrified voice. "As in…like those shoujo mangas kind of like…where the girls likes the guy in THAT way?!"

"No…" Cana said sarcastically.

Levy gave the brunette a menacing glare that said, "You're not helping matters!"

I scratched my head wildly.

"There's no way! It's just – it's not - I can't – no – I mean!"

"Yes way! It's just – it is – you can – yes – what do you mean?!" Cana replied back.

This time, she received a glare from Levy AND me.

"Look, Lu-chan…do…you…like…him?"

I thought about that question.

If I said…yes…then I would be succumbing to the status of a hormonal teenager in love.

But if I said no…I would be…lying…

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE HE'S SO MISLEADING!" I roared, throwing my pillow against the wall.

"What?"

"HE'S NICE TO ME EVEN THOUGH I DUMPED MY LUNCH ALL OVER HIM, HE SMILES AT ME SO KINDLY, AND…AND…HE TOLD ME I LOOKED PRETTY…!" I yelled.

My glasses were on crooked when I finished.

"Whoa…" Cana breathed. "I think you broke her, Levy."

"So…I take it that you like him?"

I took a couple of deep breaths, and said, "Yes. But what does it matter? It's already so obvious that he's in love with Sue."

"Hmm…well…they've had a pretty long relationship, that's for sure," Levy said thoughtfully.

"Mmmhmm."

"That means you can swoop in and grab him!" Levy said.

"Mmmhm…wait…what?"

"Be like the predator and grab your prey! Snag onto him, and make him yours!" the bluenette emphasized, standing up passionately.

"Okay…I think you've broken Levy, Lucy," Cana said, sitting in my desk chair heavily.

"Levy…calm down!" I yelled, pulling my friend down, and plopping her onto my bed. "And I am NOT going to do that."

"But-!"

"I agree!" Cana said, examining her split ends carefully. "Especially when she's got Gray Fullbuster head over heels for her."

"Exactly – wait, WHAT?!" I said, turning to face the brunette.

She gazed up at me innocently. "Isn't it true?"

"Cana…!" I said. "We had ONE conversation! Stop over-exaggerating!"

"And did you see the look on his face? He's totally taken by you!"

"Uh…no…no, he isn't. Maybe something was in your eye?" I persisted.

"Maybe you're unconsciously in love with him, too!" the brunette said, pumping her fists in the air. "I walked past while you were talking to him, and I didn't even hear you stutter!"

"That's because he INSULTED me before I actually found out he's a decent guy!"

"Aha! You admitted that he's decent!" Cana said triumphantly. She got up, and put an arm around me. "Now tell me Rushi-Wushi…is Gray hot or not?"

"What the-!? C-Cana, get off of me."

She tightened her hold on me.

"Is he, or is he not? Tell me, Rushi*."

I felt my entire face warm as I clenched my jaw and said in a strained voice, "He…is."

"There you go, my little, little friend," Cana said in a sugarcoated voice as she finally let go of me.

"But it DOESN'T mean I like him."

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't like YOU."

"Levy, do you have a screwdriver?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"Because I think Cana's got a screw loose!"

The brunette clicked her tongue. "Believe it or not, Lucy…but I guarantee that tomorrow…he'll be talking to you every chance he gets…"

"Pfft."

"Let's wait and see," Levy said simply, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Fine."

I'll wait and see.

For Cana to be wrong!

And for me to be CORRECT!

Signed,

Lucy

* * *

***Rushi - the way Lucy's name is pronounced in Japanese...**

**I Do not Own Fairy Tail, Kimi ni Todoke, Say I Love You, or Nageboroshi Lens...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've finally updated this story! The idea for this chapter hit me...and I just had to write it out. I'm still thinking over Love Square Boy's Chapter Four, but...so far...it's not turning out so well...**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I can't believe this….

Once again, I am in the bathroom…having the meltdown of my life…

You'd think if you've hid in the bathroom wishing to disappear from the face of the earth once, you'll never, ever do it in your life again…(especially since the bathroom isn't the nicest-smelling place in the world)…

Well…all I can say is WRONG!

Okay. Here's what happened.

Starting from this morning, when my assurance to Cana and Levy about Gray Fullbuster not talking to me was proven incorrect abruptly….

As soon as I had passed through the doors of the school, I spotted the A-Class group.

The cheerleading squad and the jocks were all crowded around in the hallway next to the classrooms, laughing and chatting ecstatically.

My heart gave a little painful squeeze when I saw Natsu's arm wrapped tightly around Sue's waist.

I averted my eyes quickly, and made my way towards my first class – English.

But just as I was halfway past the popular group, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Oi, Lucy!"

On instinct, I turned, and my whole body froze when I saw that it was Gray Fullbuster.

He brushed his dark hair away from his eyes, and gave me a smirk as he approached.

I adjusted my glasses, and crossed my arms.

I could already sense the impending insult that was going to come my way.

Behind him, I could see Lisanna, Natsu, Sue, Loke, Sting, and everyone else looking at us curiously.

"So? What'd you do all weekend? Watch your two thousand DVDs of Yu-Gi-Oh? Do you want to take out a card and duel with me?"

"Please," I said icily; in my mind, I was stomping in frustration as I realized Cana had been right about this guy conversing with me all along. "I'd rather shove one up your ass."

"Oh…ouch," he says, wincing mockingly. "Do you shove things up people's asses often?"

I roll my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…talking to you?"

"Exactly. What are you doing talking to me?"

"I talk to who I want to," he replied, shrugging.

"Not according to Juvia, you don't."

"Well, Juvia isn't here. She goes to another school."

"A shame."

"Why are you so cold to me, OtakuGirl123?"

"It's OtakuGirl321, smartass," I corrected, sticking out my tongue at him.

He smiled toothily. "Oh, ha, ha, very mature, Lucy…"

He stuck his tongue back out at me; I smiled back at him despite myself, and jumped when I heard Cana calling my name.

"Friend's calling you…" he pointed out.

"Well, thank you General Obvious of the S.S. Right in Plain Sight…" I said sarcastically.

"See you later at lunch, Blondie," he replied, giving me a short wave and smile before he went back to his friends.

I watched him go, and looked at his friends turning around to talk to him and attack him with questions.

Except for one person.

Natsu.

No. Wait…two people.

And Sting.

Natsu and Sting.

They were looking at me with an offended look on their faces as if I had just publicly humiliated them.

For a moment, I looked behind me to see if they were staring at someone else…but I realized…no…they really ARE staring at me…

What? What did I do wrong?

"Lucy! I'm gonna count to three! And if I don't see your big ass over here by then, I swear I will-!"

"Cana!" Levy snapped before the brunette could finish her sentence.

Amazingly, the other girl fell silent, and watched moodily as I approached them.

"What's up, you guys?"

"What's up? What's up?" the brunette asked, smiling creepily as she pulled me into our English classroom. "I'll tell you WHAT'S UP!"

I actually felt a little scared of her.

"I TOLD you! And I was TOTALLY right!" Cana said in a singsong voice. Levy just rolled her eyes at her friend's eccentricity. "Gray talked to you! And now you've got to admit it! You've got to admit that he LLLLLLLLIKES you!"

"Just because a human being decides to hold a decent discussion with me does NOT mean he is crushing on me," I protested.

"Lu-chan…why are you so AGAINST the whole idea of Gray liking you?"

"Exactly…I mean…I wouldn't mind having that HUNK of HOT ABS having the HOTS for me!" Cana interjected.

I felt like mugging her to get her to shut up when I saw a majority of the students collected in the classroom giving us strange looks.

"Cana," said Levy impatiently, "Do you mind shutting up for a minute?"

"I'm only givin' you a minute."

"Look," Levy said quietly, wrapping an arm around me and heading out into the hallway.

There, the hubbub of chatter would drown out our voices and our conversation would be unheard.

Good thinking, Levy!

"Even if you like Natsu…you should give this thing with Gray a try."

"But, Levy…I don't like Gray and I'm positive he just thinks of me as a friend."

"Lu-chan. I am equally positive that he thinks of you as more than a friend. Think it over."

And with that, Cana's minute was up, and she bounded into the hallway, screaming at the top of her lungs, "MY LUCY IS GROWING UP! FINDING LOVE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE HUSBANDS!"

I considered flipping a coin.

Heads, I beat her up.

Tails, I maul her.

Levy gave me a sympathetic smile, and said, "See you later, Lu-chan. I'm going to class. I think the warning bell will ring soon."

As soon as she had said that, a series of dings and dangs rang out through the hallway.

"Lunch, okay?!" the bluenette called as she ran for her classroom.

I looked warily back at the brunette that was waiting for me.

She winked at me, and started blowing kisses towards me.

I dug through my pockets.

Damn.

No coins.

Pretty soon, lunchtime came.

Lunch is a time that I'm usually dreading because of the nasty foods that are served.

I keep reminding myself to make lunch.

But a few extra minutes before school devoted to watching anime always entices me more than spending that time in a kitchen, making food for myself.

And then I regret that decision hours later when I'm in the cafeteria trying to decide if what's in front of me is either dog poop from the sidewalk outside or a badly made chocolate pudding.

I walk to the table where Cana and Levy are waiting for me, and stare at the stuff before me in curiosity.

"What are you waiting for? To see if it's alive or not?"

I could feel the back of my neck break out in a cold sweat.

"Actually…I was trying to decide which was worse…the smell or the appearance…but now you've put ideas into my head."

"I think it's curry…" Levy said, looking at the dish. "…I think."

I gave the bluenette "The Look". "Thanks, Levy. You've totally changed my mind about this meal."

"Hey…" she said in defense. "Here. I'll give you my raisins and my extra packet of juice."

"And here's two granola bars," Cana said, tossing me said food.

"Thanks you guys," I said gratefully.

I actually teared up a bit.

I shoved ONE spoonful of the nasty lunch given by the school (even though it's disgusting, I can't throw away food without one bite of it…it'd be…wasteful).

But the lunch is so conglomerated together that one spoonful practically takes half of the dish of the plate…so I end up eating half of the stuff.

Yum.

After gagging for a full five minutes, I down the juice Levy had given me, and gobbled down the granola bars as fast as I could.

I was popping raisins into my mouth when it happened…

"Lucy!"

I froze as I turned and saw Gray waving at me from the A-Class table.

He was gesturing for Levy, Cana, and me to come over from the looks of it.

I hesitated. Levy froze. Cana got up, whooped, and strutted over with complete confidence.

After two minutes, Levy and I got up, and followed suit.

Gray smirked at me and gestured for the guys sitting across from him - Gajeel, Loke, and Rogue – to scoot over and make room for us.

Levy filed in first, so she was next to Gajeel.

Cana sat down next, so she was beside Levy.

I sat down last, on the very edge of the bench, and was right across from Gray.

I could feel the stares of the whole school population on me and from the popular group themselves.

Lisanna was staring at me in amusement, Mira was smiling at me kindly, the guys were analyzing me, Sting was glancing at me conspicuously, and Natsu…

He wasn't even looking at me at all. His attention was all on Sue, whose attention was all on me.

"So…"

"What do you want?" I asked Gray, interrupting him.

"I thought you looked a little lonely over there without me to talk to, so…"

I stuck my lower lip out in a sort or pout and turned my head to harrumph.

"I…do NOT…miss your company whatsoever under ANY circumstances."

"Even if you had lived by yourself for years and I was the only person who had ever visited you and I suddenly stopped?"

"Even if. I'd rather get visited by a stampede of rhinos and elephants combined than receive an annoying visit from you."

"The Queen of Anime-Watching spits out an insult again…" Gray said dramatically, raising his arms into the air.

"What is with the dumbass nicknames you keep giving me?"

"It's a lot more interesting than having to call you Lucy, Lucy, Lucy over and over again."

"Well…I apologize if it's so tiring to say MY NAME repetitively."

Gray gave me a crooked smile, and then…it spread out into a mischievous one.

Crap.

"So…I heard you work at Natsu's café in that maid outfit?"

Damn it.

"Yeah?" I said. I couldn't come up with something to retort back.

"What do you say when I customer comes in? 'Welcome back, Master'?"

"I do not!"

"Ahahaha!" he started to laugh. "I bet you do! I want to see it!"

I turned back around so that I was facing his laughing figure.

"Do you want to know what people would like to see more?"

"What?"

"Gray Fullbuster stripping while doing a provocative dance!"

I blinked as I saw Gajeel choke on his milk, Loke spit out his sandwich, Lisanna and Mira crack up, Rogue nearly fall out of his chair, Sting's snort of laughter, Natsu's elbow slide off the table, Sue's piece of gum fly out of her mouth, Cana's fist pounding the table, Wendy's red face, Levy's quiet laughter, Hughes loud laughter, Mary's equally loud laughter, and Erza's piece of cake flying off her plate.

Gray's mouth was hanging wide open. "What…the…hell?!"

My face was super red…I could tell from the heat that was radiating off my cheeks.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment…or a…joke…or an insult?"

I shook my head wildly.

"No, wait! Forget it! I mean! I don't! Ugh!"

My eyes widened as Gray's face broke out into a smile.

"Ahahaha, hell, Heartfilia, I didn't know you had that kind of thing in you."

"What…? I-?"

"Anyways…speaking of cafes…do you want to go to one that I know after school? And talk or somethin'?"

I was already in panic-mode.

That question pushed me towards my limit, but didn't quite exactly get me to hit it.

It was when Cana nudged me in the ribs that I soared through the ceiling labeled very appropriately as, "My Limit".

I panicked so badly that when I spoke, I was screaming.

"NO! I DON'T!"

"Hey…what?"

"I MEAN! I DON'T WANT TO – TALK – I MEAN- I DO, BUT-!?"

My face was on fire.

"I MEAN…I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

My eyes widened in horror as realization donned on me. What…had…I just said?

Instead of mending what I had blurted out, I babbled on.

"I mean you're a really nice guy and all…but I see you as more of a friend, and you're really, really HOT, really, really, really so. One billion times hotter than a habanero pepper, but…uh…I think that we-"

"LUCY!" Cana said, backhanding my shoulder. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"OH! OKAY!"

That was when I saw…

The whole freaking school…was staring at me.

Gajeel's straw had fallen out of his mouth and onto the table.

Everyone else's reactions were similar but in different variations.

Sh*t.

"WHAT?" Gray asked, spluttering. "Girlfriend?"

His face twisted up.

"I…you were thinking that the WHOLE time?"

"I…er…no…more of a friend…but Cana and Levy-"

"Ahahaha, shut up, Lucy," Cana said, nudging me.

"You think of me…as a friend?"

"Well…yeah? Or are we…not friends?"

Gray closed his mouth and looked at his friends.

Finally, he directed his gaze on me, and said:

"I've been rejected before I've even confessed."

Silence…and then…

"I TOLD YOU!" Cana yelled, standing up and jabbing me in the chest.

Then that means…

Oh…my…Mavis…and sweet peas and Makarov Dreyar and Fairy Tail Sabertooth Lamia Scale Mermaid Heel Blue Pegasus…

That means I just turned down Gray Fullbuster in front of the entire student body…and the cafeteria ladies…

"MY UNICORNS ARE CALLING ME!" I screeched, and stood up.

I ran out of the lunchroom, down the hallway, into the bathroom, and locked myself into the nearest stall.

And now here I am…

The biggest dork, loser, geek, nerd there is in the entire history of dorks, losers, geeks, and nerds…

I'm Lucy Heartfilia.

Unfortunately.

Signed,

Lucy

* * *

**Poor, poor Lucy, one thing after another for her...never a break...I felt like it moved too fast between Gray and Lucy, but...I like how this chapter went...and so I stuck with it...hopefully, this story has caught your attention now!**

**Natsu, Sting, and Gray.**

**Hmmm...**

**Still a NaLu though! I'm not planning on changing that up!**

**Please review!**

**Until next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! i got a really good response to my last chapter for this story! At least 33 reviews you guys! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any other anime mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

So far, I've been doing well.

On Tuesday, I ducked behind a garbage can.

On Wednesday, I hid in someone's open locker.

Let me tell you, the boy that found me wasn't sure whether to be surprised or scared that someone had thought it was okay to take shelter in the place where he stores his school belongings.

And then yesterday, at the last minute, I jumped into the bushes.

So far, I've managed to avoid Gray and the rest of the A-Class Gang.

Now, all I have to do is do that for the rest of my high school life and then possibly move to Alaska to get a scholarship for a prestigious university there.

Then I will become a famous writer and look great.

Afterwards, when Gray approaches me, I will have enough self-confidence (and a reputation) to face him fully.

Until then…I'm going to be a ninja and hide.

Today, I walked in with a fake mustache with my hair hidden underneath a cap.

I was supposed to be a guy.

I guess the fact that I don't have a flat chest, I was wearing the girl's uniform, and my sweater is pink said otherwise.

All I got were curious stares and a few snickers.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Cana asked me when I came into the school, and walked up to her.

We were gathered around our first class of the day.

Levy hadn't yet arrived.

"My name is Lucas. I'm new here."

"Cut the bullsh*t, Blondie! Do you honestly think I'm a dumbass enough to believe that sh*t?!" the brunette practically screamed in my ear as she ripped the caterpillar off my upper lip.

"Ow!" I yelped, nursing the stinging area with tears in my eyes.

My hair tumbled out of the cap as that too was ripped of my head.

It was the first time my hair was down for school. I hadn't had a choice.

If I had used a hair tie, the cap wouldn't have fit on my head.

"Look, Lucy. Why are you being so…so…overdramatic, about this all?" Cana asked me, placing her hands on her hips.

"Overdramatic?" I practically screeched. "Cana, I dumped Gray Fullbuster in front of the ENTIRE school. And to top it off, people now think I'm loony enough that I believe I have a herd of pet unicorns at home. I think that calls for a fake mustache, possibly a change of name, and a move to another country!"

The brunette crossed her arms across her chest." SO, WHAT DID YOU NAME YOUR UNICORNS?!"

Her voice was loud and clear.

I put my hand in my pockets.

Damn.

No coins today either.

"Lucy. This is life. You either accept it or get thrown out onto the curb to wait for your death."

"Is there another choice?"

"No. Now shut up as I'm trying to make my inspirational speech. My point is, if I catch you with garbage on your shoulders, in someone's locker, or with twigs in your hair AGAIN, I shall beat the crap out of you. You've got to face Gray sooner or later."

"But-!"

I stopped talking as a rush of voices flooded the hallway. I turned towards the front entrance of the school.

My heart filled with panic once I saw who it was.

Gray.

Damn it.

"Hide me!" I said frantically, covering my face and scooting behind Cana.

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way you would be hidden behind me. Not even from the stupidest dumbass in the world."

"I don't know. You've gotten a little…wider…lately."

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say.

The brunette grabbed onto my collar, pulled me forth, and shouted out, "Gray! Look who it is!"

Why?

Why me?

Why my life?

The black-haired boy turned towards us, and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Lucy!" he said, raising his hand in a casual greeting.

I had completely frozen up.

I couldn't even make my mouth work up into a smile.

He approached me with ease.

"What's the matter? OtakuGirl123 doesn't have anything to say to me?"

"It's OtakuGirl321 stupid ass!" I snapped immediately, stomping.

He smiled at me. I froze up again.

"Listen, Lucy…can I talk to you…in private?"

I looked around. The whole hallway was listening in on our conversation.

"Sure."

We walked together down the hall until we reached an empty classroom. He let me go in first, and followed me.

As soon as the door shut, an awkward silence descended upon us.

"So…" he said, the first one to break the silence. "I've…noticed you've been avoiding me recently."

"Avoided you?" I asked, mocking surprise. "Ah, no, no…no I haven't!"

"Really? Did you really not think I saw you jump into the bushes yesterday?"

"…"

"Exactly."

Another round of silence.

"Look, Lucy, just forget what I said on Monday. It doesn't matter."

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked. "You mean you were kidding about liking me?"

"No! I wasn't kidding about that. You're great. You really are."

His face had gone red.

I felt my face grow hot as well.

"I just mean that…even if I like you and you don't feel the same about me…can't you…can we still be friends?"

I stared at him for a few long minutes.

He was staring at me expectantly, nervously.

I sighed and harrumphed, turning my head away from him. "Were we EVER friends in the first place, anyways?"

I watched as his face broke out into a huge grin. "The best of. So…"

His face grew evil. "How are your…unicorns doing?"

I smirked back. "Elie and Haru are fine. I'm thinking about getting a few pegasuses though."

"Nice try Blondie. And the plural form of Pegasus is pegasi."

"Whatever, Grammar Freak."

"Ahahaha, better than trapping myself in my room watching the first season of Dragon Ball Z over and over."

I laughed as he opened the door and we walked out.

"I don't watch that show. I watch Pokemon."

"Like that's much better?"

"Pikachu could kick your ass any day."

"I'd like to see him face the wrath of my snow cones."

"What's up with that, stupid?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Sure. Sure. I'll believe that when you win the Nobel Prize."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Wahaha. You wish."

"And what would you win it for?"

"Being the nicest person around."

He snorted. "Nice try, AnimeGirl123."

By this time, most of the students have arrived at school.

I can see the Popular Group surrounding one of the classrooms.

Natsu is among them.

This time, his arm isn't wrapped around Sue, who is standing closely next to him.

It's obvious she wants his arm around her, but Natsu doesn't comply.

His hands are in his pockets and he's looking around at everybody else with a preoccupied look on his face.

Right across from him is Sting who is staring around at everyone's faces as well.

They haven't been acting normal since this Monday.

I wonder if they're sick.

Or is it allergies?

Contrary to popular belief, not all nerds have allergies.

I am one of those lucky few – I mean…majority – that don't have any.

I am rambling.

In a journal.

I am writing rambles.

Okay.

"Yo! Guys!" Gray calls. Everyone immediately turns to look at us.

I feel aware of Natsu's eyes sliding over us. The corner of his mouth is turned down like he's displeased.

The expression on Sting's face resembles the one you might use if you ever eat anything nasty.

"Gray!" Lisanna says, and when she looks at me, she giggles from behind her hand.

"What are you two doing together?" Rogue asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Are you…dating?" Erza asked, her cheeks becoming a bright red.

"What? No. Can't two best friends have a normal conversation without dumbasses assuming they're involved in a relationship?"

Best. Friend.

I never thought I'd hear those words coming from a boy's mouth to describe our connection.

Natsu's mouth turns down farther. When he catches me looking at him, he covers up his unpleasant expression by forcing a smile onto his face.

"Hey, Luce!"

Everyone's gaze focuses on him.

"H-hi, N-Natsu."

A flash of annoyance crosses his face, and it disappears a millisecond later.

Sting smiles at me, and rubs his arm awkwardly. "Hey, Lucy. I haven't talked to you for some time, huh?"

"Y-yeah, I-I g-g-guess."

Damn it.

I hated stuttering.

The same look of irritation that Natsu got shone on Sting's features for a moment before it, too, disappeared.

On Gray's face was a look of pure amusement.

My right eye twitches as I see his smug expression. I turn towards him.

"Anything FUNNY, Grammar Freak?"

"Nah. Just thinking about my valuable collection of Pokemon cards back home."

I rolled my eyes.

"And my Yu-Gi-Oh dolls, or whatever."

"They're not dolls, they're action figures," I protested.

"Call it what you like but as long as it's got legs, a head, and arms made of plastic, it's a doll to me."

"So, you're basically saying you have a collection of dolls back home?"

Gajeel snorts as Rogue smirks.

"No…wait…sh*t…" Gray says, as he realizes his slip-up.

"Ha," I said, smiling. "I better go back to my friends now."

"All right," Gray said. "Say hi to Elie and Haru for me."

"Oh, ha, ha, Stripper," I said, turning around and walking away.

As I spun around on my heel, I caught a look of Natsu's face.

He was watching his black-haired friend with a look on his face that resembled…envy?

That didn't seem right.

No way.

Right?

I forgot that I have work today.

Yay.

So when school dismissed me, I sprinted home to change out of my uniform into some casual wear.

And then I ran all the way to the Dragneels' café, and changed into my maid outfit there.

Mr. Igneel was as…eccentric…as always.

Since it was a pretty busy day, a lot of people came in.

Mr. Igneel would strut over to some guys if there were any, and then say in a low, but somehow loud voice.

"You see that woman over there?"

That woman = Grandine Dragneel.

The guy he would be talking to would look confused and then answer, "Yeah?"

"You think she's pretty?"

"What?"

"I said…do you think she's pretty? Hot even?"

"Well…I guess?"

"Is she?"

"Yes."

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"She's MY wife! Muhahha! So you can't have her! Wahahaha!"

At this point, I would be forced to step in so that the customers wouldn't be scared away and take their orders.

Because of Natsu's damn weird dad, I was busy for a good half hour or so when a group of people shuffled in.

I almost dropped the empty tray I was carrying in surprise.

It was the football team, and the cheerleaders. They looked super annoyed as they tromped into the petite place.

People looked up at them curiously, but then went back to their meals as it became apparent that they were associated with Mr. Igneel and Grandine.

Natsu headed the group, looking peeved.

"What's the matter?" Grandine asked.

Natsu sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The coach forgot to tell us that we had no practice today so we stood out there waiting for thirty minutes for no reason."

"Well…look on the bright side," Grandine said.

"Yeah?"

"You can help me."

"Wow…thanks Mom."

"Anything for you, Natsu."

The pink-haired boy smiled, and gestured to his friends. "You guys go sit. I'm going to go change."

Sting emerged from the gathering. "I've got work today, too."

The two of them headed for the changing rooms as the large group looked for a place to go.

My eyes widened when I spotted him.

Let me give you a hint.

His name is a mixture of black and white.

Gray.

I squeaked, and tried to hide my face with the tray in my hands as they walked past me, but-

"Lucas!"

Mr. Igneel was looking around for me. "Lucas! Landon! Luigi! Where the hell are you?!"

I wanted to facepalm myself with my hands…or maybe facepalm the redheaded man with a dictionary.

And how is it even possible for him to think it makes sense to think I have three varying names?!

I have corrected him at least every time.

Either he needs to clean his ears.

Or I need to use a megaphone to drill my name into his memory.

Everyone whirls around to see who the man is making a raucous for.

I reluctantly pull the tray down from my face. "Yes…Mr. Igneel?"

"Right! Larry! There you are!"

"A-actually, s-sir…m-my name is…"

"I want you to take the orders from these people, Lard-o!"

THAT was a new one.

"L-Lucy, s-sir," I squeaked, raising my finger.

"Louis?"

"L-Lucy."

"Lucas! Get to work! Stop standing around and repeating your name!"

I stared at him in awe. And then complied to his directions.

Gray was staring at me with complete disbelief as I asked in a strained voice. "May I t-take your o-order?"

He looked like he was going explode from his suppressed laughter.

As everyone else requested what they wanted – they had no need for menus, since they had come to Natsu's family restaurant so many times that the foods were practically imprinted into their memory – Gray stared at me in shock.

"And you…Gray? "I asked with a sweet smile on my face as my left eye twitched.

"Huh?"

"What would you LIKE?"

"What was that?"

"She SAID, what would you LIKE?! You KNOW…What do you want to ORDER?!"

We all sweatdropped – or we would have if life was an anime – as Mr. Igneel butt his head in.

"I…uh…uh…" Gray said, a smile creeping up onto his mouth.

"Yes, sir?"

Then it happened.

He cracked up.

"I'm sorry. I can't take you seriously while you're wearing that."

My cheek twitched as I fought to keep the smile on my face.

"You're lucky that customer service is number one priority here, Grammar Freak, because I would have-"

"Is there a problem?" asked Mr. Dragneel as he butt in again.

"No, s-sir," I said quickly.

"Then, why'd you just stutter, Lyon?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Just. Damn. Freaking. Amazing. This man.

"S-sir…I a-always st-stutter w-when I t-talk t-to y-you."

Mr. Igneel's face became confused for a minute before the light bulb clicked in his head.

"Oh yeah, huh?" he said, laughing, and patting on my back. "Wahaha! Go back to work, Lassie."

A dog's name?! What the-?!

"I haven't ordered what I've wanted yet," said Gray.

"Well, why don't you?"

"This moment is too priceless to let go of."

"Just shut it and order."

"Gelato, please...Maid Lucy."

I shot him a glare.

"I couldn't help it."

"Sure. Sure."

I took the order to the kitchen where it was soon picked up to be made.

I exited the kitchen.

Someone else would bring it to them. The number of employees have increased lately, so we all have specific jobs so that everyone has something to do.

My task is to get orders only.

Grandine has suggested that since they have so many workers now, I can stop volunteering.

I assured her that I have nothing else to do on Fridays.

Plus, the fact that I actually have a part-time job pleases my mom so much that she lets me watch anime as much as I want.

Anyways.

Right.

Back to the café.

A soon as I had left the kitchen, I walked straight into Natsu.

Luckily, he wasn't carrying food or anything…because I bet I would have managed to slip in it.

"Oh! Uh, s-sorry, N-Natsu, a-are y-you o-okay?"

He stares at me for a moment before his mouth breaks out into a hesitant wide smile.

"Yeah, Luce…I'm all right."

He looked at me a bit more.

"W-what? I-is th-there s-something on m-my f-face?"

"No! Nothing on your face," he said, and his voice trailed off. "Hey, Lucy, can we talk in for a moment in private?"

This was my second personal conversation of the day.

"N-no, p-problem, N-Natsu."

He led me into the kitchen, and into the pantry where all the extra flour and sugar were stored. He closed the door behind him.

Unlike Gray, he didn't allow there to be an awkward silence.

"On Wendy's birthday…" he said. His face grew red. "Did you see…that?"

"Th-that?" I asked. And then my eyes widened as realization came down on me. "Oh, THAT."

His kiss with Sue.

"W-well, th-there, a s-slight ch-chance I d-did, b-but..uh…I…s-sorry?" I said.

I was growing flustered. What else could I say?

"No, it's fine. I just…wanted to see…find out…"

Then a moment of quiet filled the space between us.

"Luce."

I jump at his sudden utter of my name.

"Y-yeah?"

"Stop that."

"H-huh?"

He looked up at me, his face portraying a look of total devastation.

Oh Mavis.

What did I do now?

"Why do you always stutter when you speak to me?"

"I st-stutter t-to e-everyone I sp-speak to."

"Not Cana."

"Sh-she's…d-different. S-scary. S-scary e-enough th-that I s-stopped s-stuttering around h-her."

"Not Levy."

"Sh-she g-gives me ad-advice. It's h-hard to st-stutter around s-someone wh-who g-gives you advice."

"Fine. Not Gray."

I pause at that.

"He's annoying," I say without hesitation or even a falter.

Natsu looked at me. "You didn't even stumble over any words when you said that."

"Wh-why are y-you dr-driving m-me up a w-wall about this?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

If I was not mistaken, this was the second time he had confronted me about my stuttering.

"I'm NOT driving you up a wall. I'm just asking why I don't get equal treatment like the rest of your friends."

"Equal?" I say incredulously. I'm too surprised to stutter much now. "What? Now I'm not tr-treating you like a h-human being?!"

"That's not what I meant," he said hotly. "I'm asking why I can't get a normal conversation with you."

"This IS normal!"

"No, it's not. You always stutter and look like you want to pee your pants when you speak to me. And now we're arguing! They only time when you don't stutter when we converse is when you call me hot!"

"What the hell?!" I practically shouted, my cheeks growing red. "Can you really blame me?!"

"What?!"

"I've been unnoticed for years, I have had no friends until now, people have laughed at me for years, and I'm used to being alone! Having friends, talking to people in school…it's all new for me! I'm anti-social! Why do you keep bringing it up?!" I shouted. "Can't I have a conversation with you where you don't remember things like that?!"

"Luce, I-!"

Tears were appearing at the corners of my eyes.

"You're such a BASTARD, Natsu Dragneel. You're the one I hate most!" I screamed and ran out of the pantry.

Grandine and a couple other bakers looked surprised as I emerged from the room.

"Wait, Luce!" Natsu called.

I looked at Grandine. "I QUIT!"

I stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring the surprised stares sent after me.

I charged into the locker room, where I quickly changed into my clothes, threw the uniform into a hamper, and charged outside again.

I headed for the front entrance.

Natsu speeded out of the kitchen. "Wait, Lucy!"

"Oi, Lucas, where are you going?!" Mr. Igneel called, marching to me. "Your shift's not-!"

"FOR THE LAST F***ING TIME!" I screeched. "MY NAME IS LUCY!"

And I ran out of the café, slamming the door behind me. I didn't care about Gray, or Sting, or Natsu, or everyone else calling me to come back.

I ran all the way home, where I stomped up the stairs, and threw myself onto the bed.

There, I screamed into my pillow to vent my anger.

When my father came home hours later, my voice was hoarse and my throat was scratchy.

When asked about my day, I said, "Just f***ing, flipping okay, Dad!"

I was sent to my room, and here I am now!

My hand's getting tired.

And I'm tired of high school!

I am going to set that Alaska plan in motion!

Let's go!

Signed,

Lucy

* * *

**Signed a very enraged Lucy! Natsu and Lucy's first fight! Wah! What did I tell you? One thing after another, huh? But if you think about it, the rejection of Gray happened on a Monday for her, and from the beginning of this chapter, it's a Friday, so a span of at least three or more days have passed since that Gray Incident. So, I'm not making these things happen to her day after day. I'm not a totally horrible person who likes putting her characters (or in this case, Hiro Mashima's) in total misery...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And here it is! Chapter Twelve at last! I took a long time in updating this chapter. Two days ago, I had half of this in the bag, but I had to delete the other half because it just wasn't working for me, and it was a little too confusing. So I changed what was going to happen in the last half.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! **

**Just the plot.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Despite the thousand times I told my mom that her burnt supper last night was finally catching up to my stomach, she made me go to school anyways.

As I unlocked my bike from the personal stand we have in our front yard, I thought things over miserably.

A million things jumbled in my brain, but there were a few that stuck out more than others.

One: There is an unlikely chance I am going to survive school today.

Two: My death will probably be caused by Sue.

Three: Everybody probably knows what I did to Natsu.

Four: Number three means Cana knows as well.

Five: Because Cana knows, there is also a chance my death will be caused by her as well.

I made sure my brakes and wheels were okay before I set off.

As my legs pumped up and down, I couldn't help but feel anger towards Natsu still.

In our five minute conversation, I had been reminded of awful things.

I was anti-social.

I was a loser who stuttered to people.

I had called nearly ever hot boy in school HOT out loud.

Nearly everybody in Fairy Tail Academy knew I was an otaku.

I blinked back tears furiously as I remembered what he had said.

"You always stutter and look like you want to pee your pants when you speak to me!"

If I remember correctly, I do NOT consider the world as my bathroom…

Wait. Wrong point.

I meant…

I can't help it.

Stuttering to people I'm nervous around isn't something I can control.

It's become a habit with me.

Just like breathing and chewing is natural, stuttering has become sort of like a second nature.

But that doesn't mean I like it.

In fact, I hate it.

I've always hated the part of me who has always been so scared of rejection that I've never bothered to make friends.

Maybe if I had tried, I wouldn't have entered Fairy Tail as a complete nobody.

The high school came into view before me as I swam in my endless pool of thoughts.

But it was true a lot of things had changed since middle school.

I shuddered to think of junior high.

Dad had thought it a good idea to enroll me into a rich ladies' and gentlemen's elite academy.

I fit in there no better than I did at the beginning of public school.

I dismounted my noble, two-wheeled steed, twisted the chain around the first wheel and the ring of the bike stand, and shouldered my backpack.

My glasses slipped down my nose as I looked around at the dozens of people already gathered.

I had come later than usual today; a bad choice for someone who was hoping to avoid getting noticed.

Shoving my hands deeply into the pockets of my jacket, I walked inside, and winced as a whole explosion of whispers aroused at my entrance.

My eyes sought out Cana in an instant.

Her face flashed with violence and concern for a moment as she took a step forward to approach me.

But a mob of people swept between us, and I was instead confronted with a group of pissed off looking girls.

"Get the hell out of my way!" I heard the brunette's voice. "Lucy!"

A light-brown-haired girl, who headed the group, came forward, staring me down with her sharp eyes, and with her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose.

In a condescending tone, she muttered, "You are a bitch, aren't you?"

A million voices attacked me at once as I backed away, the scene too overwhelming for me.

Then, a familiar, cold, icy voice rang out above all the hubbub.

"Get your asses to the side of the hallway, bastards!"

My breath hitched in my throat as full-blown terror crashed down on my head.

Sue.

Crap.

A ragged path was split down the middle of the crowd as the tanned girl approached me with a murderous glare in her face.

I didn't see it coming.

Not for a second.

Sue slapped me in the face.

And it hurt real badly.

I looked at her in shock as tears formed at the corners of my eyes from the stinging sensation that spread out on my face.

"You bitch!" Cana roared, marching forward with determination written in the features of her face. The girls around her held her back, blocking the girl's way effectively.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Let me at that bitchy bitch bitch!"

My whole attention focused on Sue again as a low growl rumbled from her throat.

"You lowdown stupid nerd," she hissed, her eyes glinting evilly.

"How DARE you insult my boyfriend like that?!"

I searched my mind for a witty answer, but I came up short.

My voice caught in my throat as I gave off a strangled whine.

"It's not enough you drive us apart, but you have to humiliate him in front of his mom and dad and customers!?"

I had never thought of it like that.

My mind guiltily flashed back to the way I had yelled at Igneel.

That had been rather unnecessary.

I caressed my face and whimpered.

Of all the times for my defense to break down completely, it was now.

Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Stop acting so defenseless! It's really pissing me off!"

She raised her hand to strike again and I flinched as it came down-

"SUE!"

The voice that came suddenly was swelling with fury and rage.

I opened my eyes, and despite myself, I felt a rush of relief when I saw Natsu coming.

A flood of anger and annoyance immediately followed.

I was acting like a helpless main character.

And I hated those kinds of female protagonists the most.

The sea of females quickly dispersed, creating a huge space for the salmon-haired boy to come through.

Behind him was Sting and Gray, who looked livid with fury as well.

Feeling conscious of appearing weak, I immediately straightened myself up and put my hands on my hips.

There was no way I was going down without a fight.

If there was ever a need for the strong, non-nervous, non-stuttering Lucy Heartfilia, it was now.

It was badass Lucy's debut.

And I planned to make the most of it.

"What are you doing?" Natsu demanded, confronting his girlfriend, and towering over her.

She barely glanced at him.

"I told you to meet me in the gym," she said flatly, still looking at me with the utmost ferocity in her eyes.

"You just wanted me to get out of the way so that you could do…THIS."

Suddenly, the tanned girl spun on him, practically spitting out lava and fire.

"She EMBARRASSED you in front of strangers; she CUSSED at your dad! How can you NOT be upset?!"

"Because like I've told you, it was my fault she did so in the first place! And if you even ever BOTHER to listen when I'm telling you important things, you'd know that!"

Sue fell silent at that.

Her whole attention was on Natsu and the crowd was riveted on the pair.

My heart thumped in my chest as Natsu and Sue's intense stares bore holes in each other's faces.

Finally, Sue turned her head away and muttered, "But you don't even listen to me at all."

Natsu's face twisted into one of surprise and dismay.

His mouth opened to protest, but a flicker of realization crossed his features as he analyzed his girlfriend's words.

"The only time you DO listen is when I'm talking sh*t about HER."

Sue shot me a look of disgust.

"If you care about her so much, then we should just break up."

Natsu finally found his voice again.

"I never said I wanted that!"

"No one said it, you dumbass!" Sue said furiously, clenching her fists tightly. "It's over."

The girl pushed past Natsu leaving him a in a state of shock and in a trance.

Natsu's mouth dropped open as he looked straight ahead, trying to process what had just happened.

The group of girls detached from our side of the hallway to scurry after Sue, whispering to each other about what had just taken place.

Gray and Sting put a hand on Natsu's shoulders, and muttered, "Dude, you all right?"

"Sue-" he began, and his gaze fell on me.

I watched with a sickening feeling that spread throughout my body as his expression changed from bewilderment, to one of evaluation, and finally to that of accusation.

"Your fault," he said, his voice firm and hard, and packed with abhorrence. "Sue and I were just fine until YOU came along."

"Natsu, you don't know what you're saying," Sting said, his fingers tightening on his friend's shoulder. "You're just surprised."

"I don't ever want to speak to you again," Natsu said in a low tone, his voice cracking as he turned away from me. "I don't ever want to hear your voice again, Lucy Heartfilia."

It was as if he had punched me in the stomach.

"Don't be an idiot-!" Gray started, but was interrupted as Natsu gave him a dark glare, and bumped into his shoulder hard as he passed by.

The two jocks looked at me helplessly, their hands hesitating to comfort me, or to run off after their friend.

After a few awkward seconds, they sighed and sprinted off, their footsteps like thunder in the big hall.

Cana finally fought her way through the crowd streaming through the front entrance and came to me.

Without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around me and brought me close to her.

"Cana, what should I do?" I asked, my voice rising as stress and helplessness entered my tone.

I wished right then and there that I could be a heroic heroine who was never discouraged by anything.

But that's not how I work.

"Lucy," Cana said, her fingers tangling into my shirt. "Just shut up and cry, will you?"

And so I listened to her.

I listened to her for a few good minutes.

And when I was done listening, my eyes were red and puffy and swollen.

After that, Gray, Sting, Erza, and all the others took extreme measures to avoid me.

And when I came home with my eyes red and puffy and swollen, Dad wasn't happy.

Two hours later, I eavesdropped on a conversation he was having over his phone in his study.

I'm being transferred to another school.

Sabertooth Elite Academy.

Sounds good.

Signed,

Lucy

* * *

**Wah! Done! Talk about Natsu and his overreaction, huh? Who knew that dense idiot could be so overemotional and sensitive? I'm just fooling around :D! Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for the long hold-up with this update! Writer's block, busy daily life, tiredness, blah, blah, blah...you know the excuses...anyways, I'm not sure when the next update of this is going to be. I don't really have a schedule for these sorts of things...anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Until next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back with a chapter of Signed, Lucy! It's been almost a month since I updated. And for that, I am truly sorry. I'm trying to get back on track now. So here's a new chapter of...Signed, Lucy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today, I began to clean out my locker at school.

My parents had told me to do it before school started since they wanted to drive me to Sabertooth so I could get a good look at it as soon as possible.

Dad, who had accompanied me, chatted all the while.

He swung his arms around animatedly as he explained about all the wonderful things that made Sabertooth Elite Academy…elite.

"And the people there are nice!" he added, crossing his arms.

"Mmmhmm."

"They're REALLY nice."

"Yeah."

"Super, duper nice!"

"I heard you the first time, Daddy."

I blinked guiltily as he sighed heavily.

Lately, he had been burdened with a lot of work.

For him to take time off of that just to make things better for me was more than I could ask for.

"I just want to help, love," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder and picking up my mathematics practice book from the bottom of my locker.

He looked at the multiple doodles I had scrawled all over it blankly.

"I know, Daddy. I'm really grateful," I said, smiling faintly.

"I wish for all your happiness," he said somberly, running a hand over his face. He was silent for a moment.

"Are you okay with this, Lucy?"

"More than okay, Dad. Really. I can't wait to…" my voice trailed off.

My throat had suddenly constricted and my lungs contracted painfully.

I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Lucy?" Dad asked in a worried tone.

I bit my lip hard, and looked up with a smile on my face.

"I can't wait to leave Fairy Tail!"

Dad's face relaxed a bit, and he started whistling.

"Today will be your last day here. Try your best, okay."

I froze, and contemplated that.

I only had to avoid those people for one more day.

One more day and I wouldn't have to see Natsu's face everyday anymore.

One more day and I wouldn't have to bear with Gray Fullbuster.

One more day and I wouldn't have to endure Sting's glances.

One more day and I wouldn't have to survive Sue's torture.

One more day and I wouldn't have to be ashamed of being Lucy Heartfilia anymore.

I closed the big backpack containing my school things and shouldered my school bag.

"Now I just have to lug this around the whole day!" I said, laughing slightly.

My dad chuckled, and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Have a good day, sweetheart," he told me softly and started to walk away.

I watched him go thoughtfully.

People were already starting to come in, and stared at the important man that passed them.

To them, he was Jude Heartfilia, rich businessman.

To me, he was Dad, loving father.

S*L*S*L*S*L

"You're not serious," Levy said incredulously. "Lu-chan, you can't!"

"I am," I said. "And no amount of disbelief is going to change it."

"So that's it?" Cana asked, leaning on my desk. "You're going to give up and run away?"

"I'm not giving up on anything," I said flatly, looking straight ahead at the whiteboard. "You can't give up on something that you haven't tried at."

"And if you haven't tried something because you're so scared, it's the same as giving up," Cana said furiously, clenching her fists.

"Lu-chan, you can't leave! We've just become friends!"

"We can still hang out."

"What about Gray and Sting and Natsu?"

I stopped spinning my pencil, and subsequently, it tumbled out of my fingers.

Around us, people's loud chatter had become whispers.

It was obvious they had overheard our conversation.

Soon, the whole school would know I was leaving.

"What about them?" I asked, picking the writing tool back up.

Cana ripped it out of my hands.

"Stop acting dumb, Lucy. You know exactly what Levy is talking about."

I sighed.

"Even if I did, Natsu hates me, Gray avoids me, and Sting won't look at me. Any more questions?"

I flinched inwardly as Levy's face scrunched up in an expression of emotional hurt.

That look had been one that had haunted my features for years until I had entered high school and met Cana and Levy.

But even now, it still lingered sometimes – especially when I let myself think about Natsu.

"Don't give me that CRAP, Lucy!" Cana yelled, quieting the classroom.

"I'm not giving you any!" I shouted right back, getting up so suddenly that my chair toppled over.

Cana seemed taken aback.

I took that chance to gain the advantage.

"You can't understand how I feel because you're not ME! Do you think I WANT to go to Sabertooth?! Because I don't! I want to stay here! BUT WITH ALL THE CRAP I GET FROM SUE, GRAY, STING, NATSU AND WHOEVER ELSE HANGS AROUND THEM – WHICH IS…OH YEAH! THE _WHOLE SCHOOL!_ – I CAN'T STAND ONE MINUTE MORE OF THIS STUPID, SH*TTY PLACE THAT I ACTUALLY LET MYSELF LIKE!"

Cana's face had grown resigned as Levy's mouth fell open in shock.

I clenched my fists.

My next words were pure lies, and poison, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Maybe this is why I never wanted friends in the first place!"

I felt breathless as I finished, and my knees suddenly felt like jelly.

They felt even more so when-

"Luce…"

Recognizing that voice, I turned towards the door, where Natsu was standing with each of his limp arms in Gray and Sting's grasp.

From the look of things, the salmon-haired boy had probably been dragged here by his friends.

There was a broken look to each of their eyes as they stared at guiltily.

"Luce, I'm…" Natus began, his voice cracking. "I'm so-!"

"Don't even say it," I said, my voice strained. "Because I swear I won't forgive you if you say it, Natsu Dragneel. I swear I won't."

I placed my hands over my ears as a tear rolled down my cheek.

I wiped it away angrily.

"Sh*t," I muttered, rubbing away another teardrop.

Without thinking, I charged towards the door, pushed Natsu aside and sprinted down the corridor.

The bright ring of the bell signaled the start of classes.

I looked up, and around.

Clenching my jaw, I continued towards the outside despite that.

After all, I was leaving today anyways, right?

Might as well say good-bye to the walls and plants on the campus.

Signed,

Lucy

* * *

**Didn't that escalate quickly? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd like to know what you thought of it...**

**Please review!**

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
